


Притяжение

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Another story after first book, Auror Harry Potter, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Alive, First Time, Harm to Animals, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Tentacles, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: AU (после первого курса все пошло не так: Люциус не подкладывал дневник, Волдеморт не возрождался, Петтигрю поймали, Крауч-мл. не сбежал на Чемпионате мира и т.д. и т.п. Гарри спокойно закончил Хогвартс, давно живет с крестным и поступил в школу авроров), каноничная смерть второстепенного персонажа, неканоничный взгляд на хоркруксы. Тентакли, даб-кон, жестокое обращение с животными, они меняются.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву пейрингов для команды гаррилюца в 2019 году.

Люциус сжимал еще горячее сердечко. Казалось, оно перестало биться мгновение назад. Павлин еще вздрагивал в предсмертных судорогах, но был неотвратимо мертв, и из его развороченной грудной клетки по белоснежным перьям на траву стекала алая кровь. Она же покрывала сорочку Люциуса, лилась с рук и пачкала босые ноги. 

Ярко-красное на безупречно-белом — как же красиво! Но эта мысль принадлежала будто не ему. 

Люциус выпустил тушку павлина из рук и рухнул рядом с ней на колени. Его словно оглушило. Несколько долгих секунд он просто смотрел на свои руки — никак не мог понять, он спит или нет. Провел ладонями по мокрой от росы траве, оставляя яркие следы. Не столько для того, чтобы вытереть, сколько для того, чтобы почувствовать, насколько реальна эта трава и вправду ли она колет ладони. Ощущения были слишком яркие, чтобы отрицать очевидное: он не спит.

Что тут произошло? Почему он не помнит, как здесь оказался? Люциус огляделся — и узнал сад возле дома, укромный уголок возле уютной беседки, в которой когда-то давно сделал Нарциссе предложение. Зачем он пришел сюда? Зачем разделался с несчастной птицей?

Вечером он в одиночестве уснул в собственной спальне, а теперь — тут… 

Судя по тому, что солнце едва показалось над кромкой зеленой ограды, стояло раннее утро. В такую хорошую погоду воздух должен был бы звенеть от пения птиц и стрекота насекомых, но вокруг царила тишина. Только ветер трепал верхушки дубов и вязов. Может, он все-таки спит?

Люциус медленно поднялся. Трава колола босые ступни — в сад он вышел фактически голым, в одной ночной сорочке, которая теперь была буквально пропитана кровью. Он взглянул на тушку павлина и заметил, как рядом с ней что-то блеснуло. Нож. Получалось, он с рассветом где-то раздобыл нож, вышел в сад, поймал павлина и вырезал несчастному сердце. 

И ничего об этом не помнил.

По спине пробежал холодок. Возможно, это временное помутнение, а возможно, он попал под Империо, какое-то более заковыристое проклятие или вовсе сошел с ума. Он не помнил в своем роду сумасшедших, но чистокровные иногда теряли разум ни с того ни с сего, так что поручиться за себя не мог. Если дело ограничилось только павлином, это не так страшно, но что ему мешало… 

Нет! Люциус даже подумать о таком боялся. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и побрел к дому, оставив на траве развороченный труп птицы и нож. 

Люциус вошел через одну из потайных дверей, ведущую прямо к жилым комнатам. Он пытался быть осторожным, но все равно оставил кровавые следы и на дверях, и на стенах. Ничего, с этим он разберется потом, когда убедится, что с родными все в порядке. Только сначала немного придет в себя.

Он вернулся в свою комнату, никого не встретив — дом был тих, как и всегда ранним утром. И Нарцисса, и Драко обычно вставали позже.

Люциус тщательно вымылся и уничтожил испачканную рубашку взмахом палочки. Он с трудом справлялся с дрожью, воображение рисовало кошмарные картины того, как в своих спальнях со вскрытыми грудными клетками сейчас лежат Драко и Нарцисса. И все не мог заставить себя проверить, что это ложь, что жена и сын живы. Люциус все тянул время, долго тщательно одевался, брился, расчесывался и, лишь когда часы пробили восемь утра, вышел из комнаты. 

Спальня Нарциссы была совсем рядом, дверь в нее оказалась закрыта. Люциус подошел к ней и несмело постучал — никто не ответил. Он приоткрыл дверь — разворошенная и залитая утренним солнцем постель была пуста, никаких следов крови или борьбы. Впрочем, шума воды слышно тоже не было. Или жена уже проснулась и ушла, или… Люциус аккуратно прикрыл дверь и направился в другое крыло дома, где должен был спать сын. Но, оказавшись на лестнице, он услышал знакомые голоса этажом ниже.

И все же от сердца отлегло, только когда Люциус спустился в столовую и увидел, что Драко и Нарцисса в полном порядке. Сидят за столом и завтракают. Без него.

— Не дождались? — спросил он, усмехнувшись.

— Доброе утро, папа.

— Доброе утро, Люциус, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Домовики сказали, что ты куда-то вышел. 

Да, домовиков еще надо будет расспросить, они наверняка что-нибудь видели. И заобливиэйтить. Труп павлина, нож и все следы крови необходимо уничтожить — сделать так, как будто ничего не произошло. А вместо зарезанного … просто купит еще одного павлина, или даже нескольких. Про запас. 

— Всего лишь гулял по саду, рано встал. Погода удивительно хорошая.

Он сел во главе стола, и ему тотчас подали завтрак. Бекон, помидоры, бобы в томатном соусе, кровяная колбаса — на миг Люциусу показалось, что он смотрит на развороченный труп, но стоило моргнуть — видение исчезло. Неужели он сходит с ума?.. Если так, следовало прежде всего обезопасить Нарциссу и Драко, отправить их куда-нибудь подальше от него. Но есть ли повод для настоящей паники?

Люциус ел медленно, аппетита не было совсем. Он так глубоко задумался, что даже не обратил внимания на «Ежедневный пророк» и был совершенно не в состоянии поддержать разговор с Нарциссой.

— Да что с тобой? — не выдержала она.

— Все в полном порядке, дорогая.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Выглядишь не очень… здоровым.

— Плохо спал, голова болит, ничего серьезного. Просто надо погулять.

— Но ты же гулял?.. — заметил Драко.

— Значит, недостаточно.

Так и не закончив завтрак, он вернулся к себе в спальню. Что же делать? Обратиться в Мунго? Провериться на проклятия? Что это было? Приступ лунатизма? Или что-то серьезней? Может, просто подождать — единичный случай еще ни о чем не говорит. 

Люциус оглядел спальню — домовики уже успели застелить постель и убрать все следы крови. На полу посреди комнаты валялась тетрадь в простой черной обложке. Дневник. Вещь, которую почти двадцать лет назад передал ему Лорд. Накануне вечером — Люциус помнил это очень хорошо — он, как всегда, оставил ее в кабинете в сейфе, который мог открыть только он. Дневнику Лорда нечего было делать в его спальне. 

В горле резко пересохло, и он сглотнул.

Чуть больше месяца назад, разбирая старый тайник, он обнаружил странную тетрадь, и даже не сразу сообразил, что это и почему так хорошо спрятано. Только потом вспомнил, что это дневник, переданный Лордом, когда тот узнал, что Люциус после рождения сына вошел в совет попечителей Хогвартса. Он приказал при случае передать дневник какому-нибудь младшекурснику, но Люциус не сделал этого ни при жизни Лорда, ни после его смерти. Сначала считал, что слишком опасно, а потом и вовсе забыл о приказе. 

Давно минули те времена, когда к нему врывались с обыском авроры, Темный лорд так и сгинул бесследно, из Совета Попечителей Люциус ушел, когда Драко закончил Хогвартс. Бояться вроде было больше нечего, и он рискнул изучить странный дневник. 

Раньше Люциус беспокоился, что повелитель вернется, и почему-то связывал это возвращение с мальчишкой Поттером, но метка уже много лет молчала, про Темного лорда не было ничего не слышно. Только однажды, в районе первого курса Драко, появились странные слухи, метка на короткий миг налилась болью, а летом возобновились обыски. Весь год Люциус жил в напряжении, но так ничего и не произошло, все успокоились. В последнее время Снейп говорил, что даже Дамблдор перестал ждать возвращения Темного лорда. Люциус так и вовсе не верил, что тот сможет воскреснуть. Разве что возникнуть в виде бесполезного призрака.

Он забрал дневник из тайника, отнес в кабинет, открыл и написал дату. Чернила исчезли, и тут же появилась надпись: «Прошло так много лет…» Люциус знал о подобных артефактах: по ключевым словам и датам можно было вернуть из них воспоминания, пережить снова события, в которых участвовал владелец. Если дневник принадлежал Лорду, с его помощью можно было попытаться добраться до его секретов. Но стоило ли?.. Определенно!

Лорд явно заколдовывал дневник еще подростком. И, как любым подростком, им можно будет легко манипулировать. Главное, подобрать, на какие струны души лучше воздействовать.

«Расскажи о себе. Как тебя зовут?»

Люциус на миг задумался, но все же решил скрыть истинное имя и написал: «Сириус Блэк». 

Дневник вызывал в нем одновременно и любопытство, и чувство опасности. Его и тянуло поговорить с юной версией Лорда, и хотелось забыть об этом дневнике снова, когда он спрятал его в тайнике.

«Блэк? В мое время учились Блэки. Ты их потомок?»

«Да…»

Люциус аккуратно расспрашивал артефакт, осторожно и не слишком честно отвечая на его вопросы. Такой разговор немного напоминал партию в шахматы. Лорд из дневника будто присматривался к нему, словно действительно был живым, и это Люциусу совершенно не нравилось. Однако терять такой источник информации не хотел. Не так быстро. 

Он старался ограничивать время общения — не более часа в день, — но скоро заметил, что начал превышать его. Они говорили обо всем: от Хогвартса, учителей и предметов до проклятий и тайн темной, наитемнейшей магии; о древних рецептах и оригинальных заклинаниях, о дальних странах и потерянных магических традициях. Лорд и в юности казался умным и любознательным, он интересовался столь многим, что иногда Люциус почти забывал, что общается не с живым человеком, а всего лишь с воспоминанием. Он переписывал и прятал в сейф полученную информацию, и вновь и вновь открывал дневник, чтобы прикоснуться к тайным знаниям.

Единственное, что омрачало общение, — Люциус начал от него уставать, слабеть. Дневник будто пил его силы и магию. Впрочем, зная природу артефакта, этому не стоило удивляться. Свою собственную магию такая вещь давно израсходовала, поэтому стала тянуть из него.

Видимо теперь дело зашло еще дальше.

Люциус поднял дневник, погладил мягкую теплую обложку. Его было приятно держать в руках, поглаживать, будто домашнего питомца. Еще в самом начале Люциус проверил дар Лорда: от него буквально разило темной магией, но никаких проклятий на нем не было. Только обычные чары, которые накладывают для ведения подобного дневника. У Люциуса тоже когда-то был такой, хотя и намного проще. Должно быть, сама суть Лорда была слишком темной… 

Да, не стоило доставать дневник из тайника. Вот только решимости убрать его Люциус никак не мог набраться. Обысков их дом не видел уже почти десять лет. Вся его семья считалась добропорядочными членами магического общества, незамеченными в незаконных и темных делах. Ни одной причины вновь прятать дневник Люциус не видел — достаточно было по вечерам убирать в сейф, — но теперь он оказался здесь. Неизвестно как.

Поглаживая обложку, Люциус вышел из спальни и направился в кабинет. Может, эльфы взломали его сейф? Чушь! Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта, но все осталось на своих местах, только панель, за которой находился сейф, была отодвинута, а дверца — распахнута. Люциус заглянул внутрь, но с облегчением понял, что абсолютно все осталось на своих местах. И записи, и мелкие артефакты, и мешочки с галеонами. 

Он проверил защитные чары — все было в порядке. Словно он сам, не осознавая, пришел сюда, открыл дверцу, забрал дневник и ушел. Люциус вспомнил, что почувствовал порез на пальце, когда мылся и мгновенно залечил его, даже не задумавшись. Но сейчас понял, что, видимо, сделал его, чтобы открыть дверцу. 

Он ходит во сне?

Люциус положил дневник на стол, раскрыл посередине и нацарапал: «Ходить во сне».

«Я никогда не ходил во сне. Точнее, я ходил по ночам, правда, не во сне, но говорил, что это приступ лунатизма. Мне часто верили и почти не наказывали, если я гулял по школе в неурочный час. Хорошо я придумал?»

Люциус усмехнулся: такие отговорки перестали действовать давным-давно. Нет, хватит с него на сегодня Лорда. Люциус закрыл дневник, положил в сейф и плотно закрыл дверцу. 

Он попытался вспомнить, что же он видел во сне, когда, как оказывается, гулял по дому, но не смог. Или же ему снилась только тьма.


	2. Chapter 2

Было мокро. Люциус открыл глаза и уставился на старый вяз, который раскачивал над ним ветками. Ветер был холодным, и Люциус совершенно замерз. Надо бы поскорее вернуться в дом. Если так продолжится, придется себя привязывать, что вызовет подозрения, или засыпать полностью одетым и с палочкой, закрепленной на руке. А стоит ли? Пока что он вредит только собственному поместью, страшно представить, куда его может занести с палочкой.

Люциус медленно поднялся — и даже не удивился, когда увидел у ног очередного растерзанного павлина. На этот раз его жертвой оказалась маленькая самочка, почти птенец. Ей будто перегрызли горло, а только потом вскрыли ножом грудную клетку. Он облизнулся, ощутил привкус железистый привкус, в голове потемнело и его стошнило.

Он превращался в настоящее чудовище. Дальше придется запирать самого себя в клетку, словно оборотня, но Люциус сомневался, что и это поможет. Он вытер губы рукавом, выпрямился и огляделся. «Нам надо поговорить» — гласила кровавая надпись на белоснежном каменном столе в беседке. 

Кому «нам»? С кем ему надо поговорить?

Люциус вошел в беседку и провел пальцем по надписи — кровь оказалось достаточно свежей. То, что уже не первую ночь похищало его тело, наконец, соизволило дать о себе знать. Но как с ним разговаривать? Тоже оставлять кровавые надписи? Нет уж, на такое безумие он не пойдет.

Он разглядывал буквы, почерк был одновременно и его, и не его. Более угловатый и кривой. Люциус припомнил почерк Лорда, но тот, как и он сам, писал старомодно, слитно, а тут буквы стояли на расстоянии одна от другой, как пишут сейчас.

— Как? Как мне с тобой поговорить? Гадать по внутренностям? 

Он ладонью стер кровавые слова и поспешил вернуться в дом. 

Он надеялся, что никого не встретит, но едва успел разминуться с выходящей из своей спальни Нарциссой. Люциус юркнул в нишу, услышав, как она открывает дверь, и увидел в отражении оконного окна, как она с беспокойством оглядывается на дверь его спальни. Нарцисса даже сделала пару шагов к ней, но передумала и направилась к лестнице. 

В очередной раз найдя дневник все в том же месте — под подушкой, — Люциус осторожно взял его, переложил в ящик прикроватного столика и отправился мыться. Все становилось хуже.

Он уже понял, что причина его лунатизма в дневнике, но избавиться от него не мог — то не мог решиться, то терпел фиаско. После того, как он зарезал второго павлина, вечером того же дня он швырнул проклятый дневник в камин — и очнулся посреди ночи с обожженными руками, когда выгребал его из еще горячих углей. Дневник при этом был абсолютно целым и даже холодным. Еще через день он решил его утопить где-нибудь подальше — в Темзе. Взял его с собой в Лондон, бродил целый день по улицам, даже вышел в маггловскую часть, но так ничего и не предпринял. Не смог.

Его самочувствие все ухудшалось: он еще умудрялся приводить себя в порядок при помощи зелий и маскирующих чар, но, по утрам смотрясь в зеркало, себя не узнавал. Он истончился, постарел и посерел, будто им каждую ночь обедал вампир. Сны, которые он поначалу не запоминал, становились все четче и страшнее.

Вокруг него клубилась тьма, тянула к нему свои щупальца, пыталась дотронуться, схватить, но он отбивался и бежал от нее, хотя та была повсюду. Но сильнее пугало, когда что-то в нем самом стремилось к ней, из него будто вырывались бледные черные щупальца, которые тянулись к этой тьме, мешая от нее спастись. С каждым днем отбиться и убежать становилось сложнее. Еще пара дней и он сдастся, и даже представить боялся, что тогда произойдет. 

А утром он приходил в себя над трупом. Обычно страдали павлины, но накануне у него на руках умерла любимая борзая, и это стало последней каплей. Люциус не собирался рисковать семьей — уже вечером он уговорил Нарциссу взять с собой Драко и Асторию и отправиться отдыхать на море. Пел соловьем про дурной английский климат, одни и те же лица, скуку, — Драко от идеи пришел в восторг, а Нарцисса только печально улыбалась. Потом, когда они остались наедине, тихо сказала:

— Мог бы честно сказать, что хочешь побыть с любовницей или любовником.

— Но я не…

Нарцисса только пожала плечами.

— Мы уедем, но лучше бы ты был честен и со мной, и с самим собой.

Она была права только отчасти. Их союз давно потерял страсть и любовь, и они бы могли отпустить друг друга, но, похоже, слишком привыкли жить вместе, чтобы разойтись раз и навсегда. 

Уже после обеда должен был сработать порт-ключ, который переправит его семью на Кипр. Люциус через посредников снял там огромную виллу на берегу моря, и родные должны были целый месяц наслаждаться теплым морем и солнцем. Он сам обещал приехать — как только, так сразу. Драко и Астория очень на это рассчитывали, а по выражению лица Нарциссы было ясно, что она ему нисколько не верит.

Он чмокнул жену в щеку, обнял Драко, кивнул Астории. Порт-ключ засветился, активируясь, и они исчезли, оставив Люциуса наедине со своими кошмарами и дневником. Он зашел в свою комнату, взял тетрадь из ящика, привычно погладив обложку. Все, все из-за этого проклятого дневника шло наперекосяк. Он защитил семью, но кто теперь защитит его самого? Отчаяние стало таким сильным, что он не выдержал, рывком открыл окно и вышвырнул дневник. Не поможет — да и ладно, хоть даль волю эмоциям. 

Люциус спустился в гостиную, заглянул бар и сделал то, чего не делал уже очень много лет — открыл бутылку огневиски. Хватило двух стаканов, чтобы его сморил сон. 

Очнулся Люциус уже на улице — в ободранных и исколотых до крови руках он держал чертов дневник. И стоило глянуть наверх, как по оборванному дикому винограду понял, что устремился искать его прямо из окна.


	3. Chapter 3

Тьма накрывала его, наползала, наполняла. Люциус пытался отбиться, вырваться, но тьма все теснее оборачивалась вокруг него. Она вытекала из его левой руки, где сейчас пульсировала легкой болью метка, струилась извне — тягучая, плотная, гладкая, словно шелк, и неумолимая, словно прибой.

«Сдавайся, так нужно».

Кому нужно? Уж точно не ему! Он дергался, рвался, но сил становилось все меньше. Сегодня тьма казалась сильнее, чем обычно. А может, все дело в его слабости? Или в том, что сейчас он точно знал — родные вне досягаемости для нее, их больше не надо защищать, а он сам и так уже утонул в этой тьме.

И он сдался.

«Расслабься».

Зачем? Чтобы окончательно лишиться самого себя? Чтобы эта тьма завладела им не только ночью, но и днем? Да и ладно. Люциус слишком устал от этой борьбы, которая не давала ничего. И тьма накрыла его. Проникла внутрь, сжала пульсирующей дланью мошонку, облепила член, обернула бедра и живот, поднялась выше, засасывая в себя вплоть до шеи, но не успокоилась на этом; она двигалась, пульсировала, сжимала и растягивала. Стыдное, горькое возбуждение разгоралось внизу живота, расползалось по венам.

«Все хорошо».

Хотелось верить этому мысленному голосу — и Люциус заставлял себя поверить. Он впитывал тьму, и она овладевала им. Она была везде, он чувствовал себя, словно в объятиях любовницы, хотя ни одна женщина не могла бы сотворить то, что делала с ним тьма. Раскрывала, щекотала, проникала так глубоко, как никто и никогда.

Кажется, он застонал, и ему мысленно ответили таким же стоном. Они были вместе, одним целым: он, Люциус, и Тьма. Огромная, теплая, всепроникающая и нежная. 

«Раскройся».

Люциус уже не сопротивлялся. Он почти растворился в ее объятиях, плыл внутри нее, слился с ней. Это было настолько прекрасно, что он кончил, и тьма задрожала, словно кончала вместе с ним.

Странно, но он не проснулся. Тьма стекла с него и собралась в человеческую фигуру. Пара мгновений — и она обрела узнаваемые черты. 

Люциус никогда не видел Гарри Поттера близко, в основном только на фотографиях, да где-то издали. Но узнал сразу — даже без очков. Знаменитый шрам горел в окружающей тьме ядовито-зеленым, таким же цветом сверкали и его глаза.

— Гарри Поттер?

— Люциус Малфой, — хмыкнул тот. 

Поттер был болезненно тощим и выглядел совершенно измученным и несчастным. Его руки мелко подрагивали, как после тяжелой физической работы, к мокрому от пота лбу прилипли нечесаные волосы. Он был так же обнажен, как и сам Люциус, но совершенно не смущался.

— Объяснитесь, — произнес Люциус.

— Ну… я мог бы сказать, что просто вам снюсь. Только это, видимо, не решит нашу проблему.

— И, тем не менее, вы именно что мне снитесь. Неужели думаете, что я не отличаю реальность от сна?

— С одной стороны — да, все это происходит в вашей голове. Проблема в том, что и в моей тоже. Это наш сон на двоих, и кто скажет, что это не реальность?

— В так называемый сон на двоих я поверю, только если мы поговорим об этом в реальности. Иначе можно решить, что у меня просто странные фантазии.

— Да уж, но встреча… Это может быть опасным сейчас.

— С чего вдруг? Вы — аврор и вполне можете постоять за себя. Я — добропорядочный волшебник, не думаю, что вы таким образом пытаетесь загнать меня в ловушку. Мы не должны бояться друг друга.

— Да не друг друга! Боже, вы же не думаете, что это затеял я, чтобы… Даже не представляю, чтобы что!

— Испробовать новые эротические практики? — с улыбкой предложил Люциус.

Поттер закатил глаза.

— Вы же не идиот! Подумайте, что нас может объединять?

Шутить как-то сразу расхотелось.

— Лорд? — очень тихо спросил Люциус.

Поттер кивнул. 

— Я знаю, вы поддерживали его раньше. И думал, что и сейчас с радостью встретите его возрождение.

— Но теперь так не думаете?

— Нет, больше не думаю. Вам, может, и не нравятся магглы и магглорожденные, — та еще глупость, как мне кажется, — но только Волд… — Поттер запнулся и нахмурился. — Только этот ваш Лорд не нравится вам еще больше, а нормальная жизнь вполне устраивает.

— И с чего вы это взяли? — эти мысли Люциус скрывал даже от себя. Во избежание.

— Ну… когда мы с вами, когда я вас. Блин. — Он опустил взгляд и сжал кулаки. — Мы вроде как стали едины, и все эти ваши чувства я прочитал.

Поттер совсем смутился. Ну да, не каждый день приходится признаваться в изнасиловании. Для начала мог бы и извиниться, как бы глупо это не звучало. Впрочем, быть может, из-за всей нереальности происходящего, Люциус не чувствовал себя униженным. У него бывали и более странные эротические сны. Может ли насилие считаться насилием, если оно происходит во сне? Люциус не мог ответить на этот вопрос.

— Едины… интересно, — пробормотал он. — И как вы это все объясняете?

— Никак. Но в последний месяц со мной что-то происходит. Во сне возникает чувство, будто я разделен на части, и эти части раскиданы далеко друг от друга. Они зовут меня. Но особенно сильно — вы. 

— Я — ваша часть?

— Блин. Нет. Но вы как-то с ней связаны. Как будто она и ваша тоже. У нас словно есть что-то общее, и это общее тянет меня к вам. Но вы — единственный. Остальные части связаны с разными предметами. Забавно, что один я уже нашел в собственном доме, точнее, в доме крестного. Другие слишком далеко от меня, и я ощущаю их очень плохо, а вот вас — хорошо. Вы для меня горите ярко, словно маяк. Если я теряю контроль, да хотя бы просто засыпаю — меня влечет к вам.

Поттер говорил сбивчиво, но Люциус уловил смысл.

— Какие-то предметы?.. 

Люциус нахмурился. Разделенное на части целое, помещенное в вещи, и, вероятно, имеет отношение к наитемнейшим разделам магии. Когда-то, миллион лет назад, он мельком читал о чем-то похожем. Но что это было?

— Нам надо встретиться и поговорить наяву.

— Если Лорд…

— Боже, Поттер, Лорд давно мертв. Вы сами с ним покончили — и даже дважды, если не врут слухи.

Поттер только плечами пожал.

— Он жив, и вы прекрасно это знаете, благодаря своей метке. Этот ваш Лорд потерял все силы, но способен вернуться в любой момент, и тогда, если он узнает о нашей встрече…

— Не узнает. Если такое невероятное событие случится, я не собираюсь делиться с Лордом своими тайнами. Но… или вы мне доверяете — или нет. 

— Я не доверяю, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Но, после всего, ощущаю, что знаю вас едва ли не лучше, чем самого себя. 

— Жаль, не могу сказать о вас того же.

— Боюсь, у вас еще все впереди. Ладно, как насчет того, чтобы встретиться в маггловской части Лондона? Например, где-нибудь в центре?

Люциус не очень хорошо знал маггловский Лондон, но, перебрав несколько мест, они остановились на небольшом парке на противоположном от Тауэра берегу Темзы. Утром. Если это все сон — Поттера он там не встретит.


	4. Chapter 4

Парк по иронии судьбы носил имя Поттера. К счастью, к Гарри Поттеру это название не имело никакого отношения, но Люциус задумался, кто же над ним подшутил: Гарри Поттер или собственный мозг. Что ж, еще немного, и он узнает ответ.

В такой погожий летний день парк был переполнен людьми, туристами... магглами. Люциус использовал отвлекающие чары и, конечно, оделся так, чтобы не казаться странным, но все же чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он не любил магглов и старался, чтобы в его жизни их было как можно меньше. Особенно обычных людей, а не богатых бизнесменов и влиятельных политиков. Но и тех он чаще избегал. 

Сейчас ему казалось смешным, что он пошел на поводу у дурацкого сна и оказался в этом скопление магглов ради… Ради чего? Да как он хоть на секунду поверил, что Поттер на самом деле предложит ему встретиться? Зачем? И как? Хотя очень странно, что его сны оказались сосредоточены на Поттере, при том, что они совсем не знакомы. В любом случае все это бред. Никто не придет.

Но он продолжал скользить по людям взглядом, осматривал сидящие на скамейках и траве парочки. Нет, если Поттер и придет, то будет один. Но одиночек почти не было, он все ходил вокруг, высматривая незнамо что, и уже начал терять терпение. 

Нет, это все бессмысленно, надо уходить и просто посмеяться над воображением и чудачествами сна. Он только собрался зайти в туалет, чтобы аппарировать оттуда домой, как его взгляд упал на старика с книжкой. Рядом с ним лежала свернутая газета, и Люциус моментально узнал шрифт. Но это мог оказаться и обычный маг, который вышел на прогулку, захватив «Ежедневный пророк». Однако название книги убедило Люциуса в обратном: Зигмунд Фрейд, «Толкование сновидений». Вряд ли это совпадение. Люциус остановился и опустился на скамейку.

Старик взглянул на него из-за круглых очков.

— Мистер Пот… — начал Люциус.

— Без имен, пожалуйста, — прервал тот, заложил книгу газетой и поднялся. — Боялся, что вы не станете особо маскироваться. Рад, что ошибся. Пойдемте, нам нужно место потише, чтобы все обсудить.

— Куда?

— Тут недалеко есть кафе, в такое время посетителей там немного, да и предпочитают сидеть на улице, так что мы сможем там спокойно поговорить.

Люциус огляделся. Магглов вокруг хватало, но они в основном расположились в той части парка, которая смотрела на Темзу, здесь же почти никого не было. Кругом возвышались сверкающие темным стеклом небоскребы, и от одного взгляда на них хотелось бежать из маггловского Лондона как можно скорее.

— Ведите.

Кафе действительно оказалось довольно близко и, к счастью, располагалось в старом здании. Перед входом стояло несколько столиков, за которыми уже устроились магглы. Внутри же остались только официанты и ленивый бармен. Зал оказался довольно уютным — темно-синие стены, фальшивый камин, аккуратные мягкие диванчики. Они выбрали столик рядом с окном, заказали по кофе, и, когда его принесли, Поттер аккуратно окружил их столик отвлекающими внимание чарами.

— Теперь не побеспокоят и не подслушают, — сказал он. — Я понял, что у вас есть какая-то догадка насчет того, что с нами происходит.

— Не совсем, скорее, я предполагаю, с чем это может быть связано и почему Лорд не умер и может вернуться. Хотя вы и сами могли бы догадаться о причинах, господин аврор.

— Мне всего двадцать. Я еще не аврор… так… — Поттер попытался улыбнуться и махнуть рукой. 

На стариковском лице такое выражение лица выглядело странно.

— И все же… вам не могли не говорить о, — Люциус понизил голос, — хоркруксах.

Поттер нахмурился и какое-то время молчал.

— Да. Говорили. Но… причем здесь я? Хотите сказать, что у Волдемо…

Люциус не выдержал, прикрыл ему пальцами рот.

— Не надо произносить это имя. 

— Но я не боюсь его! Имя — это просто имя…

— Во сне вы были более благоразумны! Вы произносите имя волшебника, на которое он в свое время накладывал чары Табу, и вы не можете быть уверены, что он не сделал этого еще раз! Меня пугает не имя, а то, что может случиться, если его произнести. Воздержитесь от этой своей привычки, пока мы не решим проблему.

По глазам Люциус видел, что Поттер ему не поверил, но хоть согласился быть осторожнее.

— Так вы думаете, что у него несколько хоркруксов?

— По тому, что рассказали вы, получается именно так. 

— Но как с этим связан я? Почему я их чувствую, притягиваю? И при чем здесь вы?

— Похоже, один из хоркруксов Лорд отдал мне для сохранения. Я нашел его как раз месяц назад и какое-то время использовал. Ничего незаконного, простое любопытство. Я даже не догадывался об истинном назначении этой вещи, так что если это провокация…

— Нет, мистер Малфой, никаких провокаций. Что это за вещь?

— Дневник. Он полуразумен, с ним можно поговорить, и какое-то время я этим пользовался. Но, видимо, его магия оказалась слишком сильна, и она стала на меня влиять. Кажется, дневник, а может сам Лорд пытался перехватить контроль над моим телом, когда я засыпал.

— Гадость какая! Вы пытались от него избавиться?

— Это не так просто. В какой-то момент я, например, попытался его сжечь, но сам же вытащил из горячего пепла. Дневнику ничего не сделалось. Хотел выкинуть в реку, тут неподалеку — просто не смог, швырнул в окно — чуть сам потом не выпрыгнул следом. Если это действительно хоркрукс, уничтожить его не просто.

Поттер задумчиво кивнул. У него во владении тоже был хоркрукс, и эти проблемы ему, похоже, были знакомы.

— Что будет, если их все собрать? — вдруг спросил он.

— И уничтожить?

В глазах Поттера мелькнуло сомнение, но он все же кивнул:

— Да. Но сначала собрать вместе.

— Если их все уничтожить — Лорд станет смертным. Он возрождается не из них. Хоркрукс слишком малая часть души, чтобы этот обломок смог стать чем-то отдельным и живым. Они просто его якоря, которые тянут хозяина из небытия в бренный мир. 

— То есть если бы часть души была побольше, то у нас получилось бы несколько Лордов? — хмыкнул Поттер.

От открывшейся перспективы Люциусу стало нехорошо.

— Не знаю. Я не специалист и не думаю, что такие специалисты вообще есть. Магия хоркруксов изучена плохо, потому что никто не жаждет заниматься такой мерзостью.

— Боюсь, мы вынуждены ею заниматься.

— Вы аврор, а значит, имеете доступ к таким вещам, о которых я могу только мечтать. У вас наверняка полно друзей, которые с радостью придут к вам на помощь, помогут с исследованиями. Даже Дамблдор, хоть я страшно его не люблю, уверен, сможет вам помочь… — Люциус говорил и видел, как лицо старика едва ли не потемнело.

Поттер хмурился все больше, пока не прервал его:

— Это невозможно. Каждый новый вовлеченный подвергается опасности. Я не хочу никого втягивать. Вас я не втягивал, вы сами в это ввязались и уже находитесь под ударом. Так что давайте решим проблему вместе.

— Только если я не попаду из-за этого в Азкабан.

— Обещаю, в этом отношении я вас прикрою. — Поттер кивнул с очень серьезным выражением лица.

Что ж… Решать проблему с хоркруксами в одиночку Люциус и сам не хотел. И довериться персонально Поттеру, которому, будто, на роду написано сражаться с Темным лордом, казалось не такой плохой идеей, как идти к аврорам, невыразимцам или обращаться в Мунго.

— Тогда по рукам, мистер Поттер, — и Люциус протянул ему руку.

Поттер усмехнулся.

— Когда-то я отказался пожать руку вашему сыну. Прошло десять лет — и как все изменилось.

Они скрепили обязательства, и Поттер откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Можно как-нибудь увидеть этот дневник?

— Да. Но лучше в светлое время суток. Хотя не понимаю, зачем он вам сейчас. Ищите другие хоркруксы.

— Если дневник, как вы утверждаете, полуразумен, может, я смогу как-то его разговорить? Сам не знаю… В конце концов, не зря же меня учили проводить допросы, — лукавая и совершенно мальчишеская улыбка на мгновение осветила старое лицо. 

А Люциус вдруг понял, что хочет увидеть Поттера без всех этих чар, и не во сне, а наяву. Что ж, если тот так жаждет увидеть дневник, почему бы и не согласиться? Они же действуют заодно.

— Когда вы хотите прийти? 

— Давайте завтра. У меня как раз на руках одно дельце, уходящие корнями в ту войну. Так что никто не удивится, если я приду к вам с вопросами.

— Вы придете один?

— Один. У меня есть напарник, но он будет занят. А как насчет вашей семьи — она не помешает?

— После некоторых событий я решил устроить им сюрприз — отдых за границей.

— А сами остались.

— Внезапные дела, — улыбнулся Люциус. — Мы будем только вдвоем, и вы сможете спокойно все изучить, если не испугаетесь.

Поттер опустил взгляд.

— Мне интересно вот что: если Лорд все еще жив — а он жив, я видел его на первом курсе, и это было очень странное зрелище, — почему бездействует? Да, он снова растерял силы, но все еще где-то здесь. Я до сих пор иногда чувствую его и даже на короткие мгновения как будто вижу его глазами… 

— Что видите?

— Комнату. Заброшенный дом. Иногда — сад. Иногда — гигантскую змею. Один раз видел вдали человека, но не разглядел его. Лорд словно в спячке и ничего не пытается предпринять. Возможно, у него уже совершенно нет сил, но вот уже годы ничего не меняется. Никто ведь не пытался его найти?

— А кому искать? Тех, кто реально что-то сделал, арестовали, и им еще лет десять сидеть в Азкабане, а кому-то — и пожизненно. Тем же, кто остался на свободе, Лорд не нужен. Многие из нас уже слишком стары для революций. Семьи, бизнес, связи — нам не нужна война, мистер Поттер, и поэтому совершенно не нужен Лорд.

— Вы совсем не старый. Уж я видел… — по старческому лицу было непонятно, но Люциусу показалось, что Поттер смущен.

— Спасибо. И тем не менее. Лорд одинок, а один он сейчас бессилен. 

— Особенно в его состоянии… — Гарри вздохнул. — Ладно, тогда я приду к вам завтра с официальным визитом.

— Могли бы сделать это и сегодня.

— Нет. Сегодня я хотел убедиться, что вы мне не просто снились, а сейчас, простите, у меня дела.

Поттер поднялся и ушел, оставив на столе деньги за свой кофе и щедрые чаевые. Люциус неспешно допил чашку, глядя в окно. 

Лорд всегда к нему неплохо относился, и Люциус отвечал ему верностью и восхищением, а также верой в то, что его дело правое. В какой момент верность резко сошла на нет? Кажется, в тот, когда буквально через месяц после того, как впервые взял на руки новорожденного сына, он узнал, что Лорд одержим идеей убить ребенка. 

Нет, Люциус не был настолько сентиментален, чтобы переживать из-за чужих детей, он был слишком рационален, чтобы верить в случайное пророчество. И раз уж такая малость спровоцировала Лорда на бессмысленную жестокость, на то, чтобы забыть о деле и все силы бросить на поиск ребенка… нет, в таком лидере Люциус не видел ничего хорошего.


	5. Chapter 5

Тьма пришла снова, но на этот раз Люциус знал, что она такое на самом деле.

— Покажись, — сказал он, и тьма замерла, а потом свернулась вихрем, превращаясь в обнаженного Поттера.

Его возбуждение было очевидно, глаза казались абсолютно черными, шрам пылал так ярко, что было больно смотреть. Пугающее, но почему-то ужасно притягательное зрелище. Пусть Люциус не был и вполовину так же возбужден, мысль о близости не казалось противной. Он почти хотел ее, или не почти, но в этом и сам себе не готов был признаться.

Только Поттер не требовал признаний. 

Он в одно движение оказался очень близко, его возбужденный член касался бедра Люциуса — он должен был ощутить дыхание Поттера на своем лице, если бы тот здесь дышал. Но чувствовал только жар, идущий от его тела. Он коснулся обнаженной груди Поттера, ощущая жесткие волоски, провел рукой до шеи, лаская. Тот чуть улыбнулся. Свечение шрама слепило, и Люциус закрыл глаза, позволяя Поттеру обнять себя, увлечь вниз, касаться губами, руками… членом.

— Мы должны быть едины, — прошептал Поттер. — Сейчас!

«Да, должны», — и Люциус развел ноги. В конце концов, то, что творится во сне, можно считать сном, даже если происходящее находит отражение в реальности. От проникновения не было ни боли, ни неудобства; он принял в себя член Поттера, словно что-то привычное, свое, давно потерянное. То, что должно быть с ним и в нем. Прогнулся, обвил ногами, чтобы проникновение было сильнее, ярче, глубже. 

Поттер двигался медленно, плавно, накатывал на него, словно океанские волны на пологий берег, брал сильно, но бережно, так, что глаза слезились. Люциус открыл их, чтобы встретиться с Поттером взглядом, но вместо этого уставился на шрам. На мгновение ему показалось, что этот шрам пытается его поглотить, тянет в себя, забирает чувства, память. Это было почти больно, и он совершенно не хотел делиться самим собой, но Поттер наклонился ниже, поцеловал и прошептал прямо в губы:

— Не сопротивляйся, тогда ты сможешь не только отдавать, но и брать. 

Вся суть, вся личность Люциуса протестовала против того, чтобы открыться.

— Попытайся довериться мне. Я — верю тебе.

Поттер не открывал рот, его голос звучал прямо в голове Люциуса. Раз он уже внутри во всех смыслах, тогда зачем сопротивляться? Поттер все знает, все видит, понимает. Они едины. Медленно-медленно, Люциус отпускал контроль, в том числе и благодаря сильному возбуждению, движению члена внутри, эрекции, из-за которых в мыслях царил хаос.

Он отдавался Поттеру, он подчинялся Поттеру. Немыслимо! Но это то, чего Люциус так сейчас желал. Так пусть же Поттер возьмет все!

Люциусу показалось, что его просто вымело из собственного тела, что он летит во тьме, а вокруг разноцветными огнями вспыхивают одинокие звезды. Свет окутывал его тело, и он летел к свету — яркому и зеленому. А где-то дальше тускло блестели несколько звезд: синяя, золотая, бледная, красная — а еще дальше клубилась тьма. 

Люциус коснулся зеленого света, окунулся в него и в один миг принял столько чужих мыслей, чувств и воспоминаний, что не смог этого вынести. Он выпал из сна, попытался вскочить, но только рухнул с кровати, больно ударившись головой о прикроватный столик. Перед глазами плыли разноцветные пятна. Люциус с трудом сел, привалившись спиной к кровати, да так и уснул, будто потерял сознание, до утра уже без снов.


	6. Chapter 6

Глаза открылись с трудом, голова трещала так, будто он выдул накануне целую бутылку дрянного виски, во рту стоял вкус похмелья, спина затекла. Да… отличное состояние. Держась за голову, Люциус поднялся с пола, зашел в ванную и долго смотрел на свою опухшую рожу, пытаясь вспомнить, кто он вообще такой. Нет, он не забыл свое имя, или что-то еще в этом роде, просто показалось, что поднялся с пола не совсем он. Но нет, вроде, все те же глаза, нос и скулы, все такая же презрительная ухмылка и поднятая бровь. Люциус Малфой собственной персоной. 

Во сне он снова был с Поттером. Да. Это опять был странный сон, который будто был иной, но не менее настоящей реальностью, и, похоже, он попытался сделать с Поттером то, что тот вчера сделал с ним — считать его, понять. Люциус никак не мог сообразить, получилось у него хоть что-то или нет — слишком мешала головная боль. 

Так, сначала зелье — где-то у него было подходящее — потом все остальное, но тут в ванной появился домовик и с ужасом зашептал:

— Хозяин, там у ворот аврор. Он требует его впустить. Что делать?

Поттер. Интересно, сколько же сейчас времени? Люциус приказал открыть для Поттера ворота и начал спешно приводить себя в порядок и одеваться. Заставлять гостя долго ждать он совершенно не хотел.

— Плохо спали? — зеленущие дьявольские глаза Поттера лукаво сверкали, хотя за очками не производили такого сногсшибательного эффекта.

— Можете себе представить. После сегодняшнего… — он ждал хоть какого-то намека, что и этот сон был общим для них двоих.

— Понимаю. Я, наверное, должен извиниться за свое поведение… там? 

— Не стоит. Вы, наверное, себя плохо контролируете?

— И да, и нет, — вздохнул Поттер, взлохматив и без того беспорядочную прическу. — Я контролирую, просто во сне очень хорошо чувствую, что необходимо сделать, и делаю именно это. Так что… простите? Хотя мне казалось, вы сами не против, — он стрельнул совершенно хитрющим взглядом.

— Потому что я тоже это чувствую, Поттер. Тем более, все происходит как будто во сне, что делает наше сближение проще.

Люциус не был уверен, что готов попробовать продолжить их отношения и в реальности, поэтому решил не развивать тему.

Поттер кивнул.

— Да, только послевкусие от этих снов не очень. У меня тоже раскалывалась голова. Кстати, пить зелья не советую — не подействуют. Мне кажется, все должно пройти само.

— Может, это ваши не действуют.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Не будем спорить. Вы обещали показать мне одну вещь.

— Как и вы — мне. Кстати, когда вы мне открылись, я увидел странные огоньки — разноцветные, но блеклые. Это то, о чем я подумал?

— Да, меня тянет к ним, но слабо. Думаю, потому, что они спят. Сколько вы видели?

— Два у вас, один у себя и еще… — Люциус мысленно пересчитал. — Пять. Всего семь, не считая тьмы, которая, видимо олицетворяет Лорда.

— Два у меня? — Поттер озадаченно потер шрам. — Но у меня только один, нашел у старого домовика крестного — Кричера. Он утверждал, что хозяин Регулус требовал его уничтожить, но у того ничего не получилось. Вот этот артефакт, — Поттер достал из кармана медальон с большой буквой «S» на крышке. 

Где-то двадцать лет назад Люциус уже видел такой у Темного лорда на шее, но потом тот исчез; почти тогда же исчез и Регулус Блэк. Он протянул к нему руку, но Поттер спрятал медальон в кулаке.

— Сначала — ваш.

— Да, сейчас принесу. Но я уверен, что у вас два осколка. Один, видимо, в медальоне, а второй, простите, где-то в вас.

Поттер не вскочил, не заспорил, только еще больше нахмурился, а потом медленно кивнул:

— Это многое объясняет. Хотя и не все… Тащите ваш полуразумный артефакт, попробуем что-нибудь узнать у него. 

Люциус отправился в кабинет. Он не спешил, новость слишком озадачила. Не делает ли он ошибку, доверяя Поттеру? Если хоркрукс столько лет живет в нем, не растет ли из Гарри Поттера новый Темный лорд? И если да, то насколько он будет похож на Волдеморта? Возвращаться к старому хозяину не хотелось совершенно, не опасно ли объединяться с Поттером? Или лучше сдать Министерству, когда его темная сторона проявит себя в полной мере?

Люциус замер у сейфа, в котором, как обычно, спрятал дневник Лорда, и почти не удивился, когда понял, что тот вновь открыт. Даже Поттер со всей его темной мощью никак не смог повлиять на его лунатизм. Люциус отправился в спальню. 

На чьей же он сам стороне? Что выгодней? Министерство или Поттер, которого пока никто ни в чем не подозревает. Тот, похоже, вырос с хоркруксом под одной крышей, учился под бдительным оком Дамблдора, и тот так и не заметил, что в драгоценном Поттере сидит кусок чернейшей из душ. Он умеет проникать в сны и подчинять так, что ему хочется сдаться. Похоже, Поттер и так знал, что выберет Люциус, поэтому и открылся ему. Могущество, тайная темная магия всегда влекли его слишком сильно.

Как и прежде, дневник нашелся под подушкой. Люциус взял его, провел пальцами по переплету. Кожа была такой гладкой и нежной, что навевала воспоминания о Поттере, точнее, о сне с ним. Даже стало немного любопытно, как бы с ним получилось в реальности? Но Люциус отогнал эти мысли, секс во сне не повод пробовать затащить Поттера в постель на самом деле.

— Вот. — Люциус положил дневник на столик между собой и Поттером. — Занятно: каждый вечер я убираю его в сейф в кабинете, запираю, но утром неизменно нахожу под подушкой.

— Неудивительно, сейчас вы с ним почти одно целое… Что вы с ним делали?

— Только пытался уничтожить и разговаривал.

— Как разговаривали?

— Так же, как на переговорном листе. Разница только в том, что разговор не записывается, а сразу исчезает с бумаги.

— И сколько вы так переписывались, прежде чем начали убивать павлинов?

— Около месяца.

Гарри кивнул и взял дневник, изучил обложку, первые листы, прочитал имя.

— Том Риддл?

— Видимо, под этим именем Темный Лорд учился в Хогвартсе. Моему поколению он уже представлялся только вымышленным.

— Судя по датам, он учился во времена Второй мировой?

— Именно так.

— Это могло повлиять на становление характера.

— Да, как и то, что он попал на Слизерин. Волшебников с фамилией Риддл никто не знал, его могли посчитать полукровкой, пытаться травить, если не нашлось покровителя. 

— Ну да, полукровки для чистокровных второй сорт, — хмыкнул Поттер.

— Не всегда. Но скорее всего, особенно на первых курсах, ему было непросто. Позже он создал себе репутацию, раскрылся, но прежде он какое-то время был парией. Это обычное дело.

— Ладно. Попробую с ним поговорить. Я тоже отчасти полукровка и успел натерпеться от слизеринцев, особенно от вашего сына, — он стрельнул в Люциуса взглядом.

— Я советовал ему дружить или хотя бы держаться от вас подальше, но дети не всегда слушают родителей.

Поттер усмехнулся. Он вытащил из кармана перо, встряхнул его, смачивая чернилами, и вывел угловатым почерком: «Добрый день». 

Слова привычно исчезли, но новые появились с заметной задержкой. Люциус даже слегка заволновался.

«Добрый. Кто ты? Как твое имя?»

— Гарри Поттер, а твое?

«Том, Том Риддл. Как мой дневник оказался у вас?»

— Если будете ссылаться на меня, учтите, я назвался именем вашего крестного, — предупредил Люциус.

Поттер бросил полный возмущения взгляд, но вопросы, видимо, решил отложить на потом. Сейчас его больше занимал дневник. 

— Мой крестный Сириус рассказал о тебе.

Ответ вновь какое-то время не появлялся.

— Он просил никому про себя не рассказывать, — сказал Люциус. – И о вас, Поттер, я ему ничего не говорил.

Все же позволить Поттеру общаться с Риддлом было ошибкой. Вернуть доверие будет очень непросто. Так, стоп, о чем он вообще? Какое доверие?! Про этот дневник давно пора забыть: не трогать, не открывать и ни в коем случае не писать в нем! Но у Люциуса едва ли не дрожали пальцы, так хотелось отобрать драгоценную тетрадь у проклятого аврора. Лорд доверил ее ему и только ему…

«Крестный настолько тебе доверяет?»

— Более чем! — Поттер ухмыльнулся. — Меня всегда интересовала такая занятная Темная магия. У меня даже есть одна похожая вещичка, правда, она не разговаривает.

Буквы пропали, и по дневнику будто прошла рябь. Если Риддл из дневника осознает себя как хоркрукс, то он поймет намек, и… Люциус не представлял, чем это может кончиться для него и для Поттера.

«Это… интересно. А Сириус знает об этой вещи?»

— Разумеется! Я ничего не скрываю от своего крестного.

Поттер расплывался в улыбке. Люциуса же пробила дрожь, он вцепился в подлокотники, но это мало помогало. Навалились слабость, легкая тошнота, а потом… настала тьма.


	7. Chapter 7

Снова нещадно болела голова, так сильно, что даже глаза открывать не хотелось. Люциус дотронулся до лба и тут же отдернул руку, коснувшись мокрого. Острая боль отдалась в спине и почему-то в левой пятке.

— Не трогай, сейчас все пройдет, — он узнал голос Поттера. 

Тот что-то зашептал, и боль действительно ушла, хоть и не полностью.

— Что произошло?

— Ну… этот хоркрукс на самом деле оказался полуразумен, да и сил в нем хватало. Все пил и пил из вас силы и магию, удивительно, как вы еще живы. Решив, что я его раскрыл, он ускорил то, чем занимался до сих пор, и выкачал из вас едва ли не всю жизнь, чтобы воплотиться. Но кишка оказалась тонка.

— Мерлин, он что… собирался таким образом воскреснуть? — Люциус открыл глаза.

— В какой-то мере, видимо.

Гостиная была залита солнцем, а он лежал на полу рядом с креслом, головой на коленях у Поттера. Кругом царил разгром: валялись осколки; угол опрокинутого кофейного столика алел кровью; обивка дивана была почти содрана, и из него торчали пружины; ковер казался прожженным насквозь. Что здесь произошло? Надо было встать, но… не хотелось. Кто б знал, как удобно и приятно вот так лежать на теплых коленях — даже в голове прояснялось.

Поттер сделал последний пасс палочкой и убрал ее за пазуху.

— Хоркрукс не способен воплотиться, это всего лишь вместилище ничтожного осколка души, - сказал Люциус.

— В данном случае это вместилище полно воспоминаний и вообще личности Тома Риддла, а она оказалась весьма сильна. Не думаю, что Волдеморт предполагал, что из дневника может появиться его более молодая копия, но что получилось, то получилось.

— Как вы его остановили?

— Пришлось попотеть. Он вас, правда, чуть не угробил, но пригодилась пара заклинаний против нежити из арсенала авроров. Прошу прощения, что спровоцировал его.

Почему-то у Люциуса возникло ощущение, что тому вовсе не жаль. Поттер буквально лучился, настолько был собой доволен. Мальчишка.

— А от самого дневника вы не избавились?

— Нет. Да я и не знаю, как…

— Правильно, хоркруксы сложно уничтожить, их почти невозможно разрушить, хотя способы есть. Надо только поискать… — Люциус попытался подняться, он был уверен, что в библиотеке что-то про это было, но Поттер мягко и настойчиво уложил его обратно.

— Это подождет, а вам надо полежать и прийти в себя, набраться сил. Дневник никуда не денется, да и не сделает вам уже ничего.

И Люциус расслабился, тем более что ему этого хотелось. Поттер несмело коснулся его головы и провел по волосам. Боже, ну что он творит? Хочет сказать, что отношения могут выйти за рамки странных снов? Люциус поймал его руку и сжал.

— Вам неприятно, мистер Малфой?

— Приятно, хотя в данных обстоятельствах вы уже можете звать меня по имени. Но все же я хотел напомнить, что мы едва знакомы.

— Разве? — в голосе Поттера звучала насмешка. — Мне кажется, сложно познакомиться сильнее.

— Мы узнаем друг друга во снах, а не здесь, — Люциус отпустил руку, и она вновь коснулась его волос.

— Не надо делить реальности на ту и эту. Мы одни и те же, это все происходит с нами. Примите это, Люциус.

Ему не хотелось думать про разницу в возрасте, про свою жену, про то, что на самом деле они с Поттером друг другу совсем чужие люди. Про то, что когда-то сражался с его родителями. Но все это действительно стояло между ними. Они не были парой, и вряд ли будут.

— Не так сразу, Гарри, — сказал он, поднялся и сел рядом.

На полу рядом с камином, в защитной сфере лежал дневник, Люциусу очень хотелось дотронуться до него, почувствовать привычную гладкость обложки под пальцами, но сейчас, рядом с Поттером, бороться с этим желанием было проще.

— Я заберу его, — Поттер кивнул на дневник. — И тебе так будет лучше, и мне…

— Зачем ты их собираешь?

— Если отыщу все, смогу добраться до Риддла и окончательно с ним расправиться.

— А без этого не сможешь? Если их уничтожить…

— Все сразу не уничтожишь, а без этого смысла нет. И ты забываешь — есть я. Я хочу попытаться собрать их и перетянуть на себя. Тогда они перестанут быть якорями Риддла.

— Это так не работает.

— Никто не знает, как это работает, — фыркнул Поттер и поднялся. — Ты мне поможешь?

— Мне кажется, ты просто пытаешься забрать часть его мощи, Гарри. — Его глаза опасно сверкнули, хотя, может, просто отразился луч солнца в очках. — Но я тебе помогу.


	8. Chapter 8

Люциус думал, что после того, как Гарри забрал дневник, они больше не встретятся в общем сне, но ошибся. Стоило закрыть глаза — перед ним оказалось клубящееся облако тьмы, пронизанное изумрудными всполохами. И эта тьма как будто стала гуще, темнее и опасней, но Люциус ее совсем не боялся. Он потянулся к ней — и та обвила его своими щупальцами, будто пожала руку, а потом притянула к себе. Обнимая, окутывая, убаюкивая…

Он моргнул — и понял, что лежит на спине, а Гарри нависает над ним, сжимает ладонью оба их члена и сосредоточено двигает рукой. На лбу застыли бисеринки пота, глаза горели, волосы запутались и липли к щекам — сейчас Гарри был почти что красив. Люциус сжал его ладонь своей и приобнял свободной рукой. Происходящее слишком напоминало обычный секс, а не то странное и немного сумасшедшее нечто, которым они занимались раньше.

Гарри задвигал рукой резче, задрожал и… вдруг распался черной дымкой, оставив Люциуса неудовлетворенным. Он поднял голову, осмотрелся, охватил взглядом оставшиеся огоньки и все так же набирающую силу на горизонте тучу — показалось, что та злобно пялится на него. И проснулся.

— Что вы тут делаете? — кто-то отчаянно тряс его за плечи.

Вокруг было слишком темно. Люциус дернулся и едва не свалился, но неизвестный удержал его, а потом прошептал:

— Люмос!

— Мистер Поттер? Что вы забыли в моей постели?

— Это ты что делаешь в моей кровати? — Гарри наставил на него палочку с горящим на кончике огоньком.

Из-за бьющего в глаза света было невозможно разглядеть выражение лица.

— Понятия не имею. Притянул дневник? Других идей у меня нет.

— Дневника здесь нет! Он далеко спрятан.

— Тогда — ты. Я уснул в своей кровати и совершенно точно никуда не собирался!

— Знать бы, как это работает, — пробормотал Гарри и опустил палочку; теперь его лицо освещалось снизу, становясь зловещим.

Люциус вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, где тот живет. И сейчас даже не представлял, где оказался — голым и со все еще стоящим после сна членом. Кровать у Гарри была небольшой, так что вдвоем им было тесно, и тот не мог не замечать, что у Люциуса эрекция.

— Ты слишком быстро исчез из сна.

— Наверное, почувствовал, как кто-то лапает меня наяву.

Гарри явно был не слишком счастлив его видеть. Впрочем, Люциус и сам был совершенно не рад здесь находиться. Пора убираться из этой постели и дома.

— Дай мне, во что одеться, и я уйду. 

— Чтобы тебя заметил крестный?

Значит, он попал в дом Блэков? Замечательно… просто замечательно.

— Он наверняка спит.

— Он сразу проснется, как только мы выйдем на лестницу. Нет, придется тебе пока остаться. Чуть позже я тебя выведу так, чтобы у Сириуса не возникло вопросов. Тем более что вставать я должен уже совсем скоро.

Люциус обернулся — старые часы на каминной полке показывали половину шестого.

— Обычно я просыпаюсь в полседьмого и через час отправляюсь в Аврорат. Так что придется подождать всего часа полтора-два.

— Если мы не собираемся продолжать то, чем занимались во сне, к чему я, честно говоря, не очень готов, дай мне хоть что-нибудь накинуть.

Гарри вздохнул и поднялся с кровати. В свете люмоса блеснули бледные поджарые ягодицы, вернув на мгновение начавшую спадать эрекцию. Гарри скрылся за дверцей старого деревянного шкафа, и вскоре из-за нее вылетело нечто темное. Это оказалась старинная мантия из приятной шелковистой ткани, но короткая и немного узкая в плечах.

— Пришлось купить на какой-то дурацкий прием еще в школе — в жизни больше такое не надену. Так что можешь забирать совсем.

— Нет, почему же, я верну. Немного не мой фасон.

Люциус оделся и пересел в кресло.

— И размер, — фыркнул Гарри.

Он надел футболку и трусы и сел на кровати, скрестив ноги. Гарри теребил одеяло и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Даже странно — на чужой территории вел себя по-хозяйски, но так смущался в собственном доме. Дело во внезапности?

— Я не ожидал, что наши ночные свидания продолжатся, — глядя в пол, сказал Гарри.

— Я тоже думал, что все закончится.

— Но не могу сказать, что так уж против, — он стрельнул лукавой улыбкой. — Должно быть, в тебе осталось слишком много силы от хоркрукса, и я… и нас притягивает друг к другу. Как подобное к подобному. Знаешь, это как шарики ртути — вроде отдельно один от другого, но, приблизившись, становятся одним целым.

— Как-то так. Но раньше это касалось… так сказать наших душ. Но раз ты становишься сильнее, меня притянуло к тебе даже на физическом уровне.

— Наверное, так. Не знаю. — Он вдруг ударил кулаками по кровати. — Это какой-то кошмар! Нигде никакой информации. Мы тычемся, будто слепые котята в поисках мамки!

— Хоркруксы почти не изучали, они вообще считаются секретным или даже запретным знанием.

— Вот-вот, поэтому… все так. Знаешь, зачем я на самом деле их собираю? Вовсе не для того, чтобы забрать себе силу, даже если это возможно. Просто с каждым хоркруксом остальные становятся как будто ближе и четче. Теперь я знаю, что один из них где-то совсем близко, в Лондоне. И мне кажется, он не зря блестит золотом. Я еще вот о чем думал: Вол… Риддл отдал тебе дневник, как самому преданному соратнику. — Люциус усмехнулся, но не возразил. — Ты не знаешь, может, он кому-то еще что-нибудь дарил?

Сердце Люциуса пропустило удар. Он вспомнил эту сцену сразу, словно она произошла вчера: Беллатрикс выскользнула из покоев Лорда, сияя, будто наконец-то получила то, чего добивалась уже много лет. В руках она несла небольшую золотую чашу.

— Да, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. И если эту вещь не изъяли после ее ареста…

— Я проверю в архивах, — быстро сказал Поттер.

— То она, скорее всего, лежит в Гринготтс, в ее сейфе. Но мы не сможем туда попасть — гоблины не выдают собственность заключенных властям. По крайней мере, пока те живы.

— Что-нибудь придумаем.

— Для начала можно попробовать посмотреть, как его охраняют. Мой собственный сейф находится примерно на том же уровне и должен защищаться гоблинами аналогичным способом. Можно было бы сразу попробовать попасть и в сейф Лестрейнджей, но я не знаю его номера.

— Это узнаю я, — сказал Поттер. — Информация должна остаться в деле или самой Беллатрикс, или ее мужа. Может, там и описание содержимого встретится. Кстати, что представляет хоркрукс на этот раз?

Люциус рассказал о чаше, потом плавно переключился на взаимоотношения Беллатрикс и Лорда, вспомнил остальных Лестрейнджей, обстоятельства их ареста. В какой-то момент ему начало казаться, что Гарри его на самом деле допрашивает, о чем сразу же и сказал. Тот рассмеялся.

— Да, есть немного: издержки профессии. Просто… Помнишь, я говорил тебе о деле, истоки которого— в войне. В Пророке пока об этом не писали — мы стараемся отсрочить публикацию в интересах следствия, — но на мистера Крауча было совершено покушение. Почти что убийство. Его запытали Круциатусом едва ли не до смерти — так, что он себя уже не осознает.

— Как Лонгботтомов, — вспомнил Люциус.

— Именно, поэтому мы сразу вспомнили о том случае. Но все Лестрейнджи в тюрьме — это проверили, а Барти Крауч-младший давным-давно умер в Азкабане и там же похоронен. Я уж думал, не участвовал ли кто-то еще, оставшись при этом на свободе.

Люциус развел руками — он и на самом деле ничего не знал о сумасшедшей идее Беллатрикс.

— Тогда что ты можешь сказать о Крауче-младшем?

— Барти был совсем мальчишкой, когда угодил в Азкабан. Гениальным, но неудачливым. Помню, что дружил с Регулусом и как будто слегка рехнулся, когда тот пропал.

— Ты хорошо его знал?

— Совсем не знал. На его счет лучше спрашивать Северуса Снейпа.

Гарри поежился, видимо, имя школьного профессора до сих пор навевало страх.

— Нет, спасибо, лучше я найду других свидетелей, хотя даже не понимаю, зачем… Но вот гложет что-то.

— Аврору без интуиции никуда.

Где-то в доме вдруг хлопнула дверь. Гарри мгновенно погасил Люмос, наклонился к Люциусу и зашептал быстро-быстро:

— Сейчас я пойду завтракать, а ты оставайся тут. А лучше всего — спрячься в шкаф, вдруг Сириусу захочется проверить комнату.

— Ты будто любовника от жены прячешь, — тихо рассмеялся Люциус; в настолько идиотскую ситуацию он еще не попадал.

Гарри хрюкнул, сдерживая смех.

— У меня есть мантия-невидимка: я соберусь, накрою тебя ею и мы вместе выйдем на улицу. Сириус ничего не заметит.

— Хотелось бы надеяться.

— Все будет отлично. Я серьезно не хочу, чтобы он тебя убил, — сказал Гарри.

Он вдруг чмокнул Люциуса в нос и ушел, оставив в темноте прислушиваться к звукам снаружи.

Следующие полчаса были самыми скучными в жизни Люциуса. В комнате было слишком темно, он не мог даже осмотреться или почитать. Передвигаться тоже приходилось очень осторожно, чтобы что-нибудь не уронить. Он медленно поднялся с кресла, обошел кровать, забрался в шкаф и замер, пригнувшись, среди мантий и костюмов. Они пахли свежестью и совсем немного — Гарри, и этот запах ему очень нравился. Люциус прислонился к стенке и кончиками пальцев поглаживал одежду, пытаясь представить, как она выглядит. Мысли витали где-то далеко. Ему казалось, что их отношения с Гарри совершенно невозможны, но он не мог не признать, что тот ему действительно нравится. И как источник необузданной мощи, и как нескладный, но не глупый, вопреки мнениям Северуса и Драко, и весьма симпатичный молодой человек. Люциус даже не мог решить, какая ипостась его привлекает больше.

Кто-то ворвался в дверь комнаты, в щель шкафа было видно, как загорелся свет, а потом дверцы открылись. Гарри посмотрел на него, усмехнулся, порылся на верхней полке и бросил в руки что-то текуче-невесомое.

— Примерь, пока я собираюсь, — сказал он, схватил чистую одежду и скрылся в ванной.

Люциус вышел из шкафа и попробовал рассмотреть выскальзывающую из рук ткань. Она пыталась от него улизнуть, словно живая. Он с трудом завернулся в нее и взглянул в зеркало — его самого не было видно, торчали лишь кисть руки, край подола и босые ноги. Мантия-невидимка оказалась слишком коротка. В конце концов, Люциусу удалось спрятаться целиком, но для этого пришлось совсем раздеться, согнуться, слегка присесть. Двигаться он мог только мелкими шажками, тщательно следя, чтобы никакая часть тела не оказалась снаружи. Люциус не представлял, как в таком виде сможет спуститься по лестнице.

— Готов? — Дверь в ванную распахнулась, являя почти причесанного Гарри Поттера в красной аврорской мантии. — Ты здесь?

Люциус медленно подкрался к Гарри и ущипнул за голую руку. Он не ожидал, что бравый аврор способен так визжать. За дверью тут же раздались шаги, в нее постучали, и Люциус услышал знакомый голос:

— Гарри, у тебя все в порядке?

— Да, Сириус, просто налетел на кресло.

— Что-то не похоже, — пробормотал тот, но удалился.

— Я не буду тебе показываться, с трудом под этой мантией помещаюсь, — предупредил Люциус.

Гарри кивнул.

— Тогда нам пора.

Он открыл дверь и вышел на лестницу, Люциус, семеня, последовал за ним. Блэк стоял внизу, в холле, видимо, собираясь проводить крестника. Лестница оказалась очень скрипучей, и Люциусу приходилось подгадывать свои шаги под спуск Гарри, чтобы не выдать себя внезапным звуком. Пару раз он едва не упал, наступив на полу мантии, в другой момент его нога выскользнула наружу, но Гарри успел это заметить и заслонил своим телом от взгляда Блэка.

— Ты что так медленно? — крикнул Блэк.

— Говорю же, на кресло налетел, теперь нога болит, — сказал Гарри. — Не волнуйся, сейчас аппарирую в Аврорат, там быстро приведут в порядок, а пока чуть похромаю.

— Ну-ну. Смотри там — осторожнее, не попадись под шальную Аваду.

Они обнялись, и Гарри открыл дверь. Он чуть притормозил на пороге, будто вспоминал, не забыл ли чего-нибудь, и Люциус успел выскочить за дверь, где он, наконец, споткнулся и рухнул на булыжную мостовую, обдирая колени. Только Мерлин знает, каких усилий ему стоило не заорать, поэтому Блэк так ничего и не заметил.

Гарри помог ему подняться, и они вместе аппарировали к Малфой-мэнору.

— Прости, что так вышло, — сказал он, забирая свою мантию-невидимку.

Гарри отчаянно краснел и старался на Люциуса не смотреть — пришлось срочно потребовать у домовика халат. К счастью, тот не стал возиться и выполнил приказ буквально в тот же миг.

— Может, ты просто отдашь мне дневник, чтобы подобное не повторялось?

— Нет. Он едва тебя не убил, так что не проси. Но чем быстрее мы найдем остальные хоркруксы, тем быстрее все это закончится. Если чаши в аврорате нет, сходим в Гринготтс сегодня же вечером. Хорошо?

Люциус кивнул.

— Тогда я пришлю записку, — сказал Гарри, обнял его — почти так же, как Блэка пять минут назад, — и исчез. Люциус, хромая, поплелся к лестнице. Ему совершенно точно пора было выспаться, и он искренне надеялся, что не проснется на этот раз посреди Аврората.


	9. Chapter 9

Гоблин — Люциус даже не стал запоминать его имя, все они на одно лицо, — смотрел холодно и злобно, будто знал, что они задумали. Тем не менее, говорил он вежливо:

— Конечно, мистер Малфой, вы всегда можете посетить свой сейф даже с сопровождающим. — Он хлопнул в ладони, и к нему подошел еще один гоблин, помоложе. — Мне понадобятся звячки.

— Это для дракона, — вполголоса пояснил Люциус.

— Тут есть дракон?

— Многие драконы любили сокровища, охраняли от людей, вот гоблины и приспособили их к делу. Правда, обращаются они с ними ужасно.

Гарри нахмурился, а гоблин тихо прошипел:

— Мы обращаемся с этими тварями так, как они этого заслуживают. Иначе ваши богатства были бы под угрозой, мистер Малфой.

Наконец, звячки принесли, и Люциус с Гарри, в сопровождении все того же гоблина прошли во внутренние коридоры банка и сели в тележку. Люциус с детства не любил бывать здесь, поэтому хранил в гринготтском сейфе только то, без чего мог обойтись долгие годы — старинные артефакты, доставшиеся от предков, золотые слитки, древние украшения и предметы искусства. Впрочем, ничего из этого ему не было нужно и сейчас.

Когда они прибыли на место, гоблин резво выпрыгнул из тележки и увернулся от выпущенной навстречу струи пламени. Он вытащил звячки и затряс ими – раздался громкий звон. Дракон зарычал, выпустил клубы пара и попятился.

— Сейчас, мистер Малфой, одну минуту… — пробормотал запыхавшийся гоблин.

Он шел, играя звячками, на дракона, заставляя того отступать все дальше.

— Сейф Лестрейнджей тут, — жарко прошептал Гарри на ухо Люциусу, указывая едва ли не на соседнюю с его сейфом дверь. — Или сейчас, или…

Люциус не успел ни возразить, ни что-либо сделать.

— Империо! — выкрикнул Гарри, и гоблин застыл со стеклянным взглядом.

— Сейчас ты подойдешь к этой двери, — Гарри указал на сейф Лестрейнджей, — и откроешь ее, но будешь думать, что открыл сейф мистера Малфоя. Делай!

— За Империо отправляют пожизненно в Азкабан, — вполголоса сообщил Люциус.

— На самом деле всего лишь лет на пять, ничего страшного.

— Действительно. Постараюсь дождаться.

Гарри ошарашенно на него посмотрел, но комментировать не стал. Гоблин как раз открыл дверь, и Гарри скользнул внутрь. Люциус же решил остаться снаружи, присмотреть за гоблином, но тот просто застыл рядом с сейфом и даже не двигался. Гарри постоял в центре, а потом уверенно шагнул вглубь, протянул руку, что-то взял и выскочил обратно. У Люциуса отлегло от сердца — все. Гоблин с грохотом закрыл тяжелую дверь и посмотрел на Гарри в ожидании дальнейших инструкций.

— Все, теперь назад, — сказал он. — Оказывается, ограбить Гринготтс не так уж сложно.

— Я бы не был так в этом уверен, юноша, — сказал кто-то совсем рядом.

Люциус с ужасом уставился на трех гоблинов, двое из них наставили на них заряженные арбалеты.

— Положи, что взял обратно, и, может быть, мы не сообщим другим волшебникам о том, что вы попытались сделать. В качестве наказания предлагаю вам, мистер Малфой, отдать в дар нашему банку половину имеющихся в вашем хранилище ликвидных…

— Бежим! — заорал Поттер, швыряя в гоблинов какое-то заковыристое проклятье.

Арбалеты вырвало из их рук, а самих гоблинов приложило о стену.

— Нет! Так оставлять нельзя!

Люциус тоже достал палочку, и попытался на бегу стереть память сразу трем гоблинам. Он как-то успел с двумя, но третий увернулся и бросился мимо дракона в дальний коридор.

— Ступефай! — Люциус попытался его остановить, но промазал. 

Заклятье выбило из стены фонтан камешков, которые угодили в дракона. Тот отчаянно заревел, задергался в сковывающих его цепях и дыхнул пламенем в черные стены.

— Петрификус Тоталус! — бросил Гарри.

Гоблин упал как подкошенный, Люциус подошел и лишил воспоминаний и его.

— Как они узнали обо ограблении? — спросил Гарри, помогая оттащить гоблина к своим собратьям.

— Подозреваю, гоблины не такие уж дураки и отслеживают в банке применение Непростительных, особенно Империо. Так что, они очень быстро догадаются и о том, что здесь произошло, и о том, кто в этом виноват. Проклятье!

Ссориться с гоблинами могли позволить себе редкие волшебники, и Люциус к ним не относился. 

— Можно их одурачить, если устроить небольшую катастрофу. Давай выпустим дракона: охранники решат, что пришли сюда из-за него, а сознание потеряли, когда дракон приложил их о стену.

Это казалось жутчайшей авантюрой, но других предложений у Люциуса не было. Убивать в данных обстоятельствах казалось еще опасней. Вместе с сопровождающим их гоблином они сели в тележку, но прежде чем начать путь, парой совместных ударов оборвали дракону цепи. Тот как будто даже не сразу понял, что произошло.

Они были уже довольно далеко, когда тот заревел, расправил крылья и устремился вверх, ломая перекрытия, стены и рельсы. Еще чуть-чуть — и они бы оказались на его пути, но успели выскочить из тесных коридоров раньше и вместе с другими посетителями сломя голову выбежали наружу, чтобы увидеть, как дракон проламывает центральный купол и двумя тяжелыми взмахами крыльев устремляется в небо, на свободу.

— Ты чуть не угробил нас… ну, или во всяком случае — мою репутацию, — пробормотал Люциус, но совершенно не чувствовал, что сердится на самом деле. Он уже и забыл, как любил авантюры.

Гарри крепко обнял его, прошептал слова благодарности и исчез. Люциусу только и оставалось, что вернуться домой.


	10. Chapter 10

Сон был другим. Люциус будто стоял на высокой скале, чувствуя за спиной гигантское облако тьмы, и она касалась его, щекотала, поглаживала, едва ли не целовала своими бесчисленными щупальцами. Внизу тоже клубился мрак, но какой-то холодный, недобрый; в нем не было ничего общего с живой и веселой тьмой, что защищала сейчас спину, — разве что цвет.

Оставшиеся звезды хоркруксов были все так же бледны. Одна — светло-голубая, будто Венера на рассвете, — горела далеко, почти у горизонта; оставшиеся две почти касались текущего у подножия скалы мрака.

— Мне кажется, Лорд становится сильнее, — тихо сказал Люциус.

Щупальца тьмы вдруг превратились в руки. Теперь за его спиной стоял Гарри, крепко обнимал и тоже смотрел вниз. Его возбужденный член ткнулся в ложбинку между ягодиц, и Люциус с трудом подавил желание потереться о него, и даже больше: прогнуться, принять его… Нет, он не мог этого хотеть на самом деле!

— И два хоркрукса где-то рядом с ним. Но ты прав: мне кажется, он вот-вот вернется. Ты чувствуешь метку?

Люциус во всей этой суматохе совсем не обращал на нее внимания. Она не болела, но как будто стала четче. Он посмотрел на левое предплечье, но метки на нем не было, только темные воздушные струи скользили по коже вместо нее.

— Ты ее не видишь, потому что в нашем общем сне совершенно очевидно, что ты больше не принадлежишь ему, ты… мой.

— Не слишком ли самонадеянно, мистер Поттер?

— Не слишком, — усмехнулся Гарри, целуя его между лопаток.

Он придвинулся теснее, почти уже проникая в него. Провел ладонями по бедрам, сжал член и начал медленно водить чуть влажной ладонью, заставляя желание разгореться сильнее. Люциус застонал и в то же мгновение понял, что стонет уже в реальности, и это в реальности Поттер тычется в его задницу и дрочит вставший член.

Они поняли это в один момент и отпрянули друг от друга настолько, насколько позволяла тесная кровать. Гарри зажег Люмос — на часах было почти шесть.

— Так… — Гарри отодвинулся и замотался в пододеяльник.

Люциус схватил попавшуюся под руку подушку, прикрылся и перебрался в кресло. Весь мокрый, он судорожным движением вытер пот со лба.

— Это не может больше продолжаться.

— Согласен. У нас осталось всего три хоркрукса. Два — в одном месте, и третий…

— Черт знает где!

— Тише… — Гарри приложил палец к губам и показал на дверь. Выглядело это настолько соблазнительно, что Люциус решил ненадолго прикрыть глаза. — Я знаю, где он.

— Обладание чашей помогло?

— Да. Я уже почувствовал, что один хоркрукс где-то в Хогвартсе. Я сегодня же отправлюсь туда, найду и приду к тебе. Решим, что делать дальше.

— Как думаешь, Лорд о нас знает? — спросил Люциус.

Он все не мог избавиться от ощущения, что та враждебная тьма смотрит на него и читает, как открытую книгу.

— Сложно сказать. Я не чувствую его, будто Лорд закрылся, но я не уверен, что мои мысли и чувства он узнать не может. Может, он просто сейчас настолько слаб, что пока не в силах мне помешать.

— Ты говорил, что раньше мог иногда видеть его глазами.

— Да, но не в последние дни. Мне кажется, что-то готовится. Что-то очень нехорошее.

— Надо торопиться.

В дверь громко постучали.

— Гарри, ты что там, спишь? Не опоздаешь? Или у тебя выходной, а ты мне не сказал?

— Я сейчас! — заорал он и кивнул Люциусу на шкаф.

Казалось, он уже начинает привыкать.


	11. Chapter 11

Люциус до вечера не находил себе места. В последнее время он совершенно забросил свои дела, но и сегодня не мог ими заняться. Цифры расплывались перед глазами, строчки писем путались… Нет, пока они с Гарри не решат проблему, ни о каком бизнесе и новых планах думать он не мог. Хорошо бы в глубокий минус не уйти.

Он покосился на сделанную Драко колдографию с белой виллой, синим морем, смеющейся уже очевидно беременной Асторией и улыбающейся Нарциссой с бокалом коктейля. Его звали отдыхать, а он опять вынужден был отвечать, что задержится еще как минимум на пару дней. Ну куда он сейчас денется от Гарри?

Да уж... Кто бы мог подумать? Он и знаменитый Гарри Поттер. И Люциус не мог отрицать: к нему тянуло. Его поцелуи — горячили кров, прикосновения зажигали, да что прикосновения — даже запах. Он был словно околдован. Люциус не мог представить, чтобы даже во сне позволил кому-либо собой овладеть. Как бы это ни было приятно, он не мог терять контроль ни с кем, даже с любимым человеком. Но не с Гарри. Проклятое исключение, которое за несколько дней превратило жизнь в черт знает что. С Гарри он словно не принадлежал сам себе, и, мерлиновы яйца, как же ему это нравилось!

Люциус очень надеялся, что это не любовь, а просто похоть и страсть, порожденные хоркруксами. Он читал, что они будили в людях самое темное, низменное, и можно было только порадоваться, что им всего лишь овладела страсть к молодому человеку. Слава Мерлину — совершеннолетнему.

Мысль о хоркруксах привела его в библиотеку. Давно пора было, наконец, узнать о них больше и найти все способы, как их можно уничтожить.

Люциус провозился до самого вечера, и поиски ему удались намного лучше, чем попытка разобраться в бухгалтерских книгах и журналах. Теперь он знал, как можно уничтожить хоркруксы, но почему-то сомневался, что Гарри на это решится. Тот словно видел в них не артефакты извращенной магии, а драгоценные обломки бессмертной души. У Гарри могли просто не подняться на них рука, а раз так, Люциусу придется уничтожить их самому.

Глубокой ночью, когда Люциус уже перестал ждать и начал готовиться ко сну, появился Гарри. Постучал в ворота, вошел, брякнул на стол какое-то женское украшение и замер, глядя в одну точку.

— Это хоркрукс? — спросил на всякий случай Люциус.

Гарри кивнул.

— Что с тобой?

Он вздохнул, попытался улыбнуться, но как-то неудачно, и заговорил:

— Что-то я уже не уверен, что все делаю правильно… А ты ведь предупреждал, что их сразу надо уничтожать.

— Ты и сейчас это можешь сделать.

— А смысл?..

— Ты говорил с Дамблдором, — догадался Люциус. — И все ему рассказал.

Гарри кивнул, и Люциус увидел, что в его глазах стоят слезы. Вот этого он уже вынести не смог. Встал, притянул его к себе и крепко-крепко обнял.

— Всегда ненавидел этого гадкого старикашку. Не верь ему, не верь ни в чем. Он и представить себе не может, что ты такое…

— А ты разве можешь?

— Я, в отличие от него, видел всю твою мощь собственными глазами. И мне понравилось.

Гарри хмыкнул, будто не поверил. Протянул руку, сжал диадему и попытался подняться.

— Мне надо идти. Сириус будет волноваться.

— Ничего, пусть поволнуется. Ты совершеннолетний молодой человек и имеешь полное право хоть иногда отрываться. Он сам чего только не творил, когда был намного моложе тебя. 

— Могу себе представить, но…

— Какой смысл тебе уходить, если, стоит нам заснуть, мы вновь окажемся рядом? Оставайся.

— Забавно. Дамблдор предупреждал, чтобы я был осторожен с тобой. Впрочем, он не говорил, что от твоей помощи стоит отказаться. Мне кажется, он относится к тебе лучше, чем ты к нему.

— Ну он считает себя Великим волшебником, не удивлюсь, что он ко всем нам относиться снисходительно и считает шкодливыми школьниками. Я с ним не согласен.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Ладно, давай я действительно сегодня останусь у тебя. Уверен, в таком огромном доме для меня найдется гостевая спальня.

Люциус едва не предложил свою собственную, но решил не торопить события. Он привел Гарри в одну из комнат, отправил первого попавшегося домовика за подходящей одеждой и ушел. Вернулся где-то через час проверить, как устроился гость и пожелать спокойной ночи, но Гарри сжал его руку и тихо сказал:

— Не уходи. Я думаю, мы все равно окажемся утром в одной постели. Так что ложись, тут полно места.

Он чуть подвинулся к противоположному краю. Люциус сбросил халат и нырнул под одеяло. Лежать рядом почти обнаженными в одной постели было настоящим искушением, и, будь Люциус чуть более порядочным, он никогда бы ему не поддался. Но он видел, что это нужно не только ему, но и Гарри. Сначала Люциус обнял его, почти целомудренно, ни на что не намекая, и Гарри обнял его в ответ. Потом тот зашептал, сбивчиво, словно бредил:

— Это смешно, но у меня… до сих пор никого не было. Ну, не считая тех снов.

— Разве у тебя не было девушек? Вроде Драко что-то…

— Были, но с ними как-то все не срасталось. Кажется, я с ними предпочитал дружить, а про парней как-то вообще до последнего времени не думал.

— До какого последнего времени?

— До того, как во сне трахнул тебя. Это было охрененно.

Люциус осторожно гладил его, но не позволяя себе большего. Почему Гарри завел такие разговоры? Решил попробовать в реальности то, что происходило во сне? Он коснулся губами его макушки, щек и — на мгновение замерев — губ. Гарри ответил с таким отчаянием, такой страстью, будто именно этого и ждал. Он плохо умел целоваться, торопился, они сталкивались зубами, носами, но это ничуть не сбивало настрой. И Гарри же первым полез в его пижамные штаны, обхватывая ладонью наполовину вставший член.

— Гарри, Гарри, что ты делаешь? — пробормотал Люциус, стягивая с него одежду для сна.

— Понятия не имею!

Член Гарри — ровный, красивый, с крупной головкой — лежал на его животе. Люциус наклонился и длинно лизнул его, вобрал в рот и задвигал головой. Гарри застонал, заметался так, что пришлось обеими руками удерживать его за бедра.

— Не надо, не надо, просто возьми, возьми меня, — шептал он как в бреду, перемежая слова новыми стонами и проклятиями.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Да, черт возьми! Ну! — Гарри раздвинул ноги, и Люциус уже при всем желании не мог отказаться от такого предложения.

В голове сами всплыли нужные чары, даже те, что он давным-давно не использовал — для первого раза. Чтобы получить максимум удовольствия, несмотря на отсутствие опыта, защитить от любой боли и неудобства. Он проверил пальцами уже смазанный и расслабленный вход, и Гарри зарычал:

— Да вставь ты уже! Хватит возиться!

И Люциус послушался. Как бы ему ни хотелось войти сразу, одним рывком, он сдержал себя. Двигался медленно, плавно, аккуратно, чтобы Гарри насладился, почувствовал, как его заполняет, как надавливает на простату, и возбуждение от члена разбегается по всему телу до кончиков пальцев ног, макушки, губ, ладоней.

— Боже, боже, боже… — шептал тот, а потом это “боже” превратилось в «Люциус», которое слетало с губ при каждом движении.

Гарри кончил первым, слишком быстро, и Люциус не стал его мучить, вышел и довел себя до оргазма сам. Почистил их обоих, накрыл одеялом и позволил себе соскользнуть в сон.

Все такая же уютная и теплая тьма разрослась еще сильнее. Люциус протянул к ней руку, надеясь, что вновь появится Гарри, но тот только мелькнул изумрудным всполохом и исчез. Тьма окружала, она кипела своей мощью и яростью, но внутри нее — Люциус это сейчас отлично видел — горели милосердие, сострадание и самопожертвование. И эти качества были настолько сильны, что тьма, благодаря им, становилась иной. Нежной, теплой и совершенно нестрашной, но при этом невероятно могущественной — именно такой, как Люциус привык, и какой готов был отдаться.

«Позволь мне», — шептал голос Гарри.

И Люциус раскрылся, позволяя ему все. Он чувствовал, как горячие, тугие щупальца проникают в него, обхватывают член, облизывают губы, мнут мошонку и трут соски. Оргазм за оргазмом накатывал, не давая полноценной разрядки, но хотелось еще, и еще, и еще…

Утром он проснулся в гордом одиночестве, на столе осталась короткая записка: «Спасибо за все. Люблю». Почему-то у него возникло дурное предчувствие, будто Гарри собирается сделать непоправимую глупость.


	12. Chapter 12

Он окончательно убедился в этом спустя сутки, когда не встретил Гарри во сне. Люциус оказался посреди пустыни; на небе и по горизонту растеклась зловещая тьма, и казалось, что где-то там за ней исчез Гарри. Люциуса почти влекло туда, тянуло, едва ли не рвало на части. Но проснулся он от слепящей боли в левой руке — метка горела так, будто пыталась прожечь плоть до костей.

Думать времени не осталось. Люциус едва успел натянуть первую попавшуюся мантию, превратил расческу во что-то, похожее на маску Пожирателей, и, сжав зубы, аппарировал по метке. Он оказался посреди кладбища, рядом столпились бывшие соратники. Их было не так уж много, но все внимание притягивала тощая, длинная, закутанная в темный балахон фигура, в которой уже нельзя было узнать человека. Лорд казался наполовину змеей, с чешуей вместо кожи, двумя узкими щелочками носа, безгубым ртом, который он нервно облизывал. Рядом с ним стоял человек, которого Люциус едва узнал и, более того, давно считал мертвым — Барти Крауч-младший. Видимо, Крауч-старший оказался совсем не таким законопослушным волшебником, как о нем думали, и смог вытащить сына из Азкабана. И спустя десятилетия поплатился, когда тот вышел из-под контроля и закруциатил заботливого отца. Люциусу показалось, что у Барти не хватает пальца. Рядом с ним свивала кольца огромная змея.

Но главное — на земле, головой на могиле, лежал Гарри Поттер. Его очки были разбиты, на лице и голове виднелись следы крови, руки были связаны, но все же, все же он был жив. Они встретились взглядами, и Люциус понял, что, несмотря на маску, Гарри его узнал. Он даже чуть кивнул, будто ждал, что тот придет на помощь. Но как? Противостоять Волдеморту казалось немыслимо: от одного взгляда на него у Люциуса заходилось сердце.

— Мои верные соратники, — начал Темный лорд. — Верные… Прошло двадцать лет с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. Вы не могли не знать, что я жив, я предупреждал, что бессмертен, но никто… никто из вас, кроме действительно верного Барти не попытался меня найти. Я смотрю на вас, трусов, и удивляюсь: почему вы еще живы? Почему я не уничтожил вас, предателей, как только увидел?

— Вы очень милосердны, повелитель, — прошептал кто-то со стороны. Кажется, это был Гойл.

— Нет! Круцио! — Гойл забился на земле, вопя так, что закладывало уши.

— Я не милосерден, и я не прощаю! Но вы, вы все принадлежите мне, а я не разбрасываюсь собственностью. Вы все еще послужите моему делу. Люциус, Макнейр, Кребб, Гойл, Нотт, Снейп, Эйвери… мы освободим тех, кто до сих пор томится в Азкабане, и вернем себе то, что нам причитается!

Люциус дернулся, когда услышал свое имя. Но было не похоже, что Лорд как-то выделял его. Или он не заметил его в той, иной реальности, или просто не узнал. В любом случае, Лорд, видимо, не догадывался, что Люциус действует против него.

— Как вы выжили, милорд? — рискнул он выступить вперед и увидел, как опасно сверкнули глаза Гарри.

— О, это интересная история, Люциус…

Но Люциус ее почти не слушал — он думал, как в этой безвыходной ситуации спасти Гарри и не сдохнуть самому. Что делать? Ему казалось, что у Гарри есть план, и трижды проклял себя за то, что не владеет легилименцией.

— …так что теперь Гарри Поттер мне не страшен, он всего лишь мальчишка. Я докажу вам! — сказал он. — Фините Инкантатем!

Похоже, Лорд сам решил помочь им спастись.

— Возьми же палочку, Гарри, и сражайся, как должен сражаться волшебник! Ну!

Гарри поднял палочку и, словно действительно собирался действовать согласно дуэльному кодексу, поклонился сопернику. Волдеморт рассмеялся.

— Какой вежливый молодой человек.

Со стороны нескольких Пожирателей смерти раздались смешки.

— Но не будем затягивать. Круцио!

Люциус не понял, почему Гарри дал проклясть себя, не попытался увильнуть или отразить атаку. Он же, черт возьми, аврор! Их должны были научить! Его выгнуло на земле, Гарри закричал, и этот крик болью пронзил сердце Люциуса. Хотелось зажмуриться, или, скорее, броситься на защиту. Но он все смотрел и смотрел на корчащегося в агонии Гарри и крепко сжимал собственную палочку, едва ее не ломая.

— Фините! Вставай, Поттер! Сражайся!

И Гарри встал. Медленно, шатаясь, словно из последних сил.

— Это все, что ты можешь, Волдеморт? — усмехнулся он и подмигнул. Персонально ему, понял Люциус.

— А тебе мало, мальчишка? Авада Кедавра!

Гарри увернулся, бросил в ответ заклинание, которое Лорд легко отбил, но в следующий миг палочка Гарри указала на змею, и та устремилась к нему, как будто в ответ на беспалочковое Акцио. Люциуса накрыло пониманием; он толкнул готовящегося к новой атаке Лорда, одним прыжком оказался рядом с Гарри, активировал экстренный порт-ключ домой, и они исчезли прежде, чем первый луч Авады коснулся кого-либо из них.

Не успели они появиться на месте, Гарри зашипел на змею, потом обернул ее прозрачным коконом и поднял в воздух.

— Спасибо. Боялся, что ты не сообразишь… — сказал Гарри и крепко обнял. — Теперь мы должны аппарировать, пока сюда не нагрянули все твои друзья, — добавил он, и через миг они уже оказались посреди развалин.

— Где мы?

— Не узнаешь?

Сверху над ними нависали обломки второго этажа и крыши, часть стен дома снесло подчистую, открыв фундамент и подвал. Здесь явно случилась какая-то катастрофа и, судя по высоте травы и дереву, выросшему в одной из бывших комнат, довольно давно. Годрикова лощина — дом Поттеров, понял он, но не стал озвучивать догадку.

Гарри встал на нависшую над подвалом плиту и отправил вниз змею и еще что-то, что он вытащил из кармана.

— Как хорошо, что Том не чует собственные создания.

— Ты все собрал, — догадался Люциус.

— Ага. Кольцо — это было просто, а вот змея все время была с ним рядом, пришлось позволить себя увидеть и поймать.

— Идиот, ты мог погибнуть!

— Наверное. Но я гриффиндорец — мы об этом не думаем, — Гарри рассмеялся, но улыбка застыла на его губах. — Ну… вот они все, и я понятия не имею, что теперь делать. Все думал, может, они сами подскажут. Но они молчат, затаились.

— Избавься от них.

— Как?

— Есть одно заклинание — Адское пламя, оно способно уничтожить любую темную магию, в том числе и хоркруксы.

— Это точно?

Люциус кивнул.

— Предлагаешь их сжечь?

— У тебя есть идея лучше?

Гарри покачал головой, а потом замолчал, глядя на собранные хоркруксы. Поднял палочку, но почти сразу опустил ее.

— Не могу. Они как часть меня. Нагайна так и вовсе живая и была человеком. Она давно не помнит себя, но…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы Лорд перестал быть угрозой? — Гарри молча кивнул. — Тогда нам придется это сделать.

— Я понимаю. Поэтому и прошу о помощи. Это как убить самого себя, ты не понимаешь, я просто не могу!

— Тогда отойди! — Люциус сделал шаг вперед и крикнул: — Адеско Фаер!

Огненная птица вылетела из его палочки, упала на хоркруксы, обняла их крыльями, и ввысь взмыло темное пламя. Послышались крики, вой, повалил зловонный дым, клубясь и превращаясь в темное облако. Люциус еще не успел остановить огонь, как это облако поднялось, набухло и накрыло Гарри. На миг показалось, что тот стал выше, больше, что его глаза налились красным, а голова облысела, но стоило моргнуть — видение рассеялось. Так же, как и дым. Гарри закашлялся, подошел к Люциусу и они крепко обнялись.

— Теперь точно все. Остался только Лорд.

— И я… — прошептал Гарри.

— Даже не думай! — отшатнулся Люциус. — Мы придумаем, как решить и твою проблему, но так, чтобы ты не пострадал.

— Конечно.

Гарри ему совсем не поверил. Люциус взглянул вниз, где от хоркруксов не должно было остаться ничего, кроме золы, и заметил, как на свету сверкнул в лучах света гладкий черный камень. Этого не могло быть. Адское пламя плавило даже скалы, неужели что-то уцелело? Люциус взмахом палочки притянул камень к себе — тот оказался даже холодным.

— Что это? — спросил он у Гарри.

— Этот камень был в кольце, которое я нашел сегодня. Странно, что он уцелел.

— Странно? Это невозможно!

— Риддл прятал свои хоркруксы в основном в ценных артефактах, должно быть, это тоже что-то такое. Неопалимый кремень, не знаю.

Гарри явно не очень интересовала находка, его мысли были где-то далеко. Люциус вдруг вспомнил один старый рисунок и спрятал камень в карман. Стоило как-нибудь проверить догадку, вызвать, например, отца на разговор, если это именно то, что он думает. Но камень ждет.

Метку вдруг резануло такой болью, что Люциус не удержался и рухнул на колени. В глазах потемнело. Гарри обнял его, поцеловал и зашептал.

— Иди домой, а я закончу с ним. Теперь это только мой бой.

Люциус хотел бы сказать, что они пойдут вместе, но не видел в этом смысла. Сразить Волдеморта у него совершенно точно не получится, а если он будет рядом, Гарри может отвлечься и проиграть.

Он кивнул.

— Выживи, Гарри.

Гарри коснулся губами его лба, но ничего не пообещал, только аппарировал, оставив Люциуса в одиночестве.


	13. Chapter 13

Люциус честно аппарировал домой, куда уже успели наведаться Лорд и Пожиратели. Ограда и часть сада были сожжены, несколько домовиков убито. Но ему сейчас было все равно. Рука все так же горела и пылала, так что он даже думать ни о чем не мог. Добрался до кровати, свалился и закрыл глаза, но так стало только хуже.

К пульсирующей боли прибавилось чувство вины. Он должен был пойти вместе с Гарри, если надо — защитить его, а не отсиживаться за надежными стенами дома. Если Гарри погибнет, он должен узнать об этом первым и отомстить, если выживет и победит — тем более должен увидеть его триумф. Люциус несколько минут боролся с собой, но в итоге не выдержал, вскочил, схватился за метку — и едва успел уклониться от летящей ему в голову Авады.

Он даже не понял, где оказался, но точно уже не на кладбище. Судя по тяжелой громаде крепости, во дворе которой он появился - рядом с Азкабаном. Кругом царил хаос — авроры, дементоры, заключенные, Пожиратели сражались друг против друга, и Люциус даже не понимал, кто тут против кого. Он огляделся в поисках Гарри, но не заметил его, зато увидел Беллатрикс. Тощая, в рваной арестантской мантии, со сбившимися в колтуны волосами, она, истерически хохоча, посылала в наступавших на нее авроров одну Аваду за другой.

Люциус попытался обезоружить ее, но она каким-то шестым чувством поняла это, уклонилась и бросила в ответ Круцио. Боль пронзила такая, что он сел на землю, где тут же получил ногой в челюсть от пробегавшего мимо аврора. 

Люциус отполз к стене и попытался подняться. Совсем рядом Снейп сражался с Барти Краучем. Дуэль двух Пожирателей в разгар битвы с аврорами казалась совершеннейшей дичью, но Люциус не сомневался, когда выбирал, кому помочь. Он швырнул в спину Барти Экспеллиармус, и Снейп добил его чем-то из своего арсенала. Встретился с ним взглядом и дернул головой куда-то в сторону.

Люциус взглянул туда и увидел Гарри, который наконец-то добрался до Волдеморта. Вскинул палочку и…

— Авада Кедавра!

Кажется, это у него остановилось сердце, когда зеленый луч пронзил грудь Гарри. Того швырнуло назад, Волдеморт тоже не удержался на ногах, отлетел, ударился о стену и сполз на землю пустым мешком. На мгновение сражение замерло, но только для того, чтобы разгореться с новой силой.

Кто-то пытался прорваться к Волдеморту, кто-то к Поттеру, но Люциус уже не видел никого и ничего, спотыкаясь, он бежал туда, где упал Гарри. Почти не думая, отбивался и уворачивался от проклятий. Пару раз по нему попало, он падал, но снова вставал, не обращая внимания на раны.

Он заметил, как Лорд, шатаясь, поднялся и готовился вступить в бой, но перед ним вдруг появился Северус и одним взмахом палочки отсек голову. Над Азкабаном раздался душераздирающий вой Беллатрикс, и сражение продолжилось с новой силой. Руку Люциуса на миг охватило такой болью, что он едва не потерял сознание, но она прошла через пару мгновений, и он снова бросился вперед.

Гарри лежал навзничь, стекла очков пересекали трещины, грязь покрывала лицо. Особых повреждений не было видно, но он не дышал. Чувство потери тисками сдавило грудь… Нет, это не может быть правдой. Гарри собрал все части души Лорда, даже будто впитал их силу, он должен был выжить! В отчаянии Люциус сжал в кулаке найденный на пепелище камень, пытаясь воззвать через него, чтобы Гарри вернулся хотя бы на миг, пусть никчемным фантомом. Просто чтобы хотя бы проститься.

Люциус не сразу заметил, как ресницы Гарри дрогнули, и он сделал первый вдох. В зрачках на миг сверкнуло красным — должно быть, отразилось пущенное заклинание. На губах появилась ухмылка.

— Все же умирать — это очень неприятно, — пробормотал он и посмотрел на Люциуса. — Очень не советую пробовать.

Про то, как избавиться от последнего хоркрукса — того, что засел в самом Гарри, — ему рассказал Дамблдор. Тогда, в Хогвартсе, они полдня обсуждали, искали варианты, но так ничего и не смогли придумать, кроме простого самопожертвования. Почти повторения той ситуации, которая когда-то сохранила Гарри жизнь.

— Зачем же тебе нужна была вся сила хоркруксов? — спросил Люциус.

— Не то чтобы это сильно помогло, но я хотел ослабить его, чтобы он не успел причинить слишком много вреда.

— Для этого достаточно было явиться сюда Дамблдору! Где его носит, кстати?

— В школе, — ответил Снейп. — Он слишком стар, чтобы бегать с палочкой и сражаться. Эта честь предоставлена более молодым и глупым.

— Вроде меня, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Вроде него, — Люциус кивнул на Снейпа. — Ты можешь встать, или тебя перенести в Мунго?

— Не надо никаких Мунго, я даже не ранен — так, умер ненадолго. Ерунда.

Он заерзал, поднялся, вцепившись в руку Люциуса и замер глядя в глаза. 

И что теперь? Все? Конец? Люциус вдруг очень четко понял, что не хочется отпускать Гарри. Пусть уже нет никаких хоркруксов, Волдеморта, опасности – не важно. Есть этот вот отчаянно смелый Гарри Поттер, с которым было слишком хорошо во сне и наяву. И Люциус хотел признаться в этом, но его красноречие и решимость куда-то делись. Он словно сопливый подросток никак не мог поговорить о главном, все сбивался на какую-то ерунду — аресты, авроров, школу… Пока Гарри не схватил его за запястье, а потом притянул к себе и поцеловал.


	14. Эпилог

Калитка распахнулась от одного его взгляда. Жалобно скрипнула и ударилась о забор с такой силой, что облетели лепестки c оплетавшей его розы. Гарри прошел по дорожке к дому так быстро, что почти не заметил этого. Он мог бы аппарировать прямо в дом или даже в кабинет к Люциусу, но как всегда решил дать себе немного времени, чтобы успокоиться.

Ему стоило уйти из Аврората сразу после победы над Волдемортом. Но сначала надо было разобраться с оставшимися Пожирателями смерти и защитить Люциуса, потом не захотелось разочаровывать Сириуса, а дальше он как-то втянулся. Одно дело цеплялось за другое, задания множились, да и он сам уже не представлял, как будет жить без расследований, загадок, адреналина и… да, многочасовой бумажной работы, которая будила в нем настоящего зверя.

За пять лет он успел дорасти до главы Оперативного отдела, и только Люциус знал, чего это Гарри стоило. Он не мог позволить себе сорваться. Никто не должен был заподозрить, что с ним что-то не так. В нем видели хладнокровного профессионала, спокойного, ответственного. Идеального Гарри Поттера – победителя Волдеморта. Вот только до этого придуманного идеала Гарри было дальше, чем до луны.

Слишком часто ему нестерпимо хотелось послать всех в задницу и разнести на хрен все это гребаное Министерство по кирпичикам. И он действительно мог бы это сделать, показать свою настоящую силу и ярость. Но он сдерживался, иногда из последних сил и вопреки всему. Благодаря лишь собственной воле и Люциусу. Особенно Люциусу.

Если у Волдеморта было целых семь якорей, удерживавших его душу на этом свете, то у Гарри - всего один – не дающий ему лишиться рассудка. Хоркруксы Волдеморта сгинули, но оставили глубокий шрам в душе Гарри. Люциус пытался успокоить, говорил, что все пройдет, что он просто слишком долго жил с обломком чужой души и она на него слишком сильно повлияла, но через несколько лет Гарри окончательно о ней забудет и станет самим собой.

Гарри в это не верил, но верил в Люциуса и ему было трижды плевать, что там говорят остальные, как бы он их ни любил.

Сириус, например, считал, что чертов Малфой просто соблазнил и растлил его крестника, наверняка воспользовавшись какой-нибудь неизвестной темной магией. Встречи крестного с Люциусом почти всегда проходили напряженно. Поначалу они вообще заканчивались банальной маггловской дракой. Драко же до сих пор винил Гарри в разводе родителей. Впрочем, на отца он тоже обижался: и потому, что тот утаил от семьи возвращение Волдеморта, и потому, что вообще связался с Гарри, но особенно — из-за того, что Люциус едва не погиб, помогая ему. Он почти год не желал видеть отца и даже разговаривать с ним, но позже примирился и все же пригласил его в Малфой-мэнор и познакомил с внуком.

К тому времени Гарри и Люциус уже давно жили в небольшом удаленном коттедже, в который они переехали еще до развода Люциуса. Поместье тот отдал жене и сыну. Как сам утверждал – без сожалений. 

С Гарри Люциус начал новую жизнь, почти с чистого листа. Теперь он занимался консультациями, касавшимися темных артефактов, древних книг и странных зелий; что-то скупал, что-то продавал; решал проблемы с Отделом тайн и Авроратом, но по большей части сидел дома и вел интенсивную переписку. Гарри это полностью устраивало.

Если бы его кто-то спросил, что он чувствует к Люциусу, он бы не сумел ответить. Сейчас он просто не смог бы без него быть. Это действительно пугало. Гарри казалось, что это ненормальная одержимость. Его постоянно тянуло к Люциусу. Он мог быть в десятках миль от него, но всегда знал, где он и как себя чувствует.

Гарри даже подозревал, что всеми этими темными артефактами, зельями и книгами Люциус занимается потому, что пытается понять, что же с ними произошло и как теперь с этим жить. В последнее время он говорил, что это притяжение — побочный эффект от использования хоркруксов. Но их уже давно не было, как и Волдеморта, а связь до сих пор оставалась сильна. И собственная темная сила, с которой Гарри с таким трудом пытался совладать, тоже жила в нем. Жила и требовала крови. Или хотя бы Люциуса.

Гарри метнулся на второй этаж, в знакомый кабинет. Люциус уже почувствовал и его появление, и настроение: со стола уже все было убрано, а сам он стоял рядом и легко улыбался, так что на душе становилось тише и спокойней. Гарри едва ли не подлетел к нему и оказался в тесных объятиях, поймал, завладел его губами, сжал талию, провел руками вниз до ягодиц и замер так на секунду.

Люциус целовал его неспешно, успокаивая, осторожно гладил плечи, массировал голову. Гарри начал расслабляться и осознавать, что Люциус действительно рядом и теперь все будет хорошо.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал он, когда Люциус на мгновение оторвался от его губ.

— Даже не поужинаешь?

— Сначала ты, потом ужин. Ты же… не против?

Гарри каждый раз боялся услышать отказ, но Люциус и в этот раз лишь усмехнулся и спросил:

— Даже до спальни не дойдем? Снова?

Гарри засмеялся и обнял его, уткнувшись носом в шею. Люциус пах собой и немного старой кожей и деревом — слишком долго сидел в кресле за рабочим столом. Гарри вдохнул этот запах, а потом попробовал губами, одновременно помогая расстегнуть домашнюю мантию. Потом скользнул под нее руками, провел ладонями по ребрам, обхватывая талию. Люциус сейчас был таким теплым, податливым, спокойным и домашним, что у Гарри сладко щемило в груди. Он начинал забывать обо всех этих проклятых бумажках и тупых чиновниках, тьма внутри него успокаивалась и тянулась, как и сам Гарри, к Люциусу. К его собственной, скрытой в глубине глаз точно такой же тьме.

Гарри чуть подтолкнул его к столу. После рабочего дня в нем было слишком много тьмы и она жаждала своей пищи, хотела подчинять, обладать, владеть, и Гарри хотел вместе с ней того же. Он знал, что Люциус чувствовал его настроение, поэтому и казался сейчас столь мягким. Но только казался. Гарри знал и другую его сторону: властный тон; сильные руки, которые способны крепко удерживать бедра, оставляя на них синяки; страсть, которой Гарри радостно подчинялся. Но не сегодня: властность Люциуса проявлялась в выходные, а сегодня был день Гарри.

Он стянул с Люциуса мантию и отбросил ее на кресло. Под мантией была только тонкая сорочка, и Гарри осторожно расстегнул ее, распахнул, провел рукой по обнаженной груди, задел мизинцем сосок, и Люциус задышал чаще. Он откинул голову, подставляя свою длинную шею, и Гарри тут же прильнул к ней, коснулся губами, языком, осторожно прикусил зубами, чувствуя, как тот сглатывает — но это было единственным, что выдавало его нервозность.

Гарри втянул носом воздух, медленными осторожными поцелуями покрыл и шею, и грудь, подталкивая Люциуса лечь на стол. Стянул с него штаны, помассировал еще не полностью вставший член и приник к нему ртом. Люциус чуть всхлипнул, когда Гарри плотно сжал его губами и пропустил в себя так глубоко, что аж слезы выступили. Сглотнул, вызывая тихий стон, немного пососал, чувствуя, как член твердеет во рту.

Но для долгих ласк у него сегодня совершенно не было настроения. Люциус будто читал его мысли: сам приподнял ноги, удерживая их руками, раздвинул пошире, раскрываясь, подставляясь под руки и губы Гарри. Сердце щемило от такого откровенного желания и доверия.

Гарри так и не смог привыкнуть, что тот самый Люциус Малфой, про которого он столько нелестного слышал в детстве, оказался для него ближе, чем кто-либо еще. И он уже весь пылал от желания вновь ощутить эту близость, слиться с ним в единое целое.

Магия струилась под пальцами, нужные заклинания вспоминались без усилия, смазки получилось ровно столько, сколько нужно. Гарри только осторожно проверил пальцем, что Люциус достаточно расслаблен и готов принять его и, наконец, вошел. Зажмурился, стараясь не сойти с ума от этой безумной близости. Люциус был под ним, вокруг него; сжимал предплечье Гарри так, что было почти больно, и стонал так страстно, что можно было кончить от одного звука.

Люциус совершенно не сопротивлялся, наоборот, подался ему навстречу, обнял ногами, притягивая к себе. Нет… нет, так слишком много!

Гарри застыл, пытаясь совладать с собой, продлить еще хоть немного этот момент. Они снова вместе, едины — пусть далеко не так, как это происходило когда-то в их общем сне. Но в реальности были свои преимущества. Гарри нравилось ощущать под пальцами теплую кожу, ласкать ее, целовать губы, подбородок, двигаться вперед, растягивая податливые мышцы, ощущать жар тела, смесь запахов, слышать стоны и шлепки кожи о кожу, чтобы точно знать — все происходит на самом деле.

Его тьма, его ярость растворялась в крови под напором их общей страсти. Гарри двигал бедрами все быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, разжигая эту страсть, даря ее, делясь ей.

— Люблю… — прошептал он.

Люциус зажмурился и стал все яростнее толкаться навстречу.

Их стоны вторили друг другу, движения ускорялись, казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и между ними вспыхнет пламя. Люциус вцепился в его плечи, откинул голову, подставляя шею, и Гарри исступленно покрывал ее поцелуями. Ну же, ну…

Член Люциуса был зажат между их телами, и Гарри ощущал влажную головку, скользящую по его животу. Они вновь встретились губами, и Люциус что-то прошептал, застонал, напрягся и кончил. Гарри продолжал целовать его, уже даже не задумываясь куда — лицо, шею, грудь… Он сделал еще несколько быстрых движений и, наконец, излился, почти упав на Люциуса.

Совершенно не хотелось подниматься, вообще двигаться, что-то делать. Гарри буквально утопал в блаженном спокойствии, от ярости не осталось даже воспоминания. Он чувствовал, как Люциус осторожно гладит его по спине, рисует кончиками пальцев узоры.

Хорошо… Гарри знал, что, пока рядом с ним Люциус, над ним не властна никакая тьма. Пока они вместе, он всегда сможет совладать и с собой, и со своей силой, и с любым злом.


End file.
